You and I
by xLady-Of-Sorrowsx
Summary: One month after Sasuke returns from his two year long journey, He and Sakura is sent on a long term mission to investigate strange occurrences that has been happening around the fire country. SasuSaku travels, birth of Sarada.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: You and I.

Sakura woke up to the screaming of her alarm clock going off, the digital clock reading 3:15am. It was time to get ready for her morning shift at the hospital. Looking down at herself she noticed that she still had her work clothes on.

Last night was just one of those nights where she felt utterly alone. Sometimes you've just got to wait a bit, good things come to those who wait, isn't that what people used to believe? She thought to herself. But deep down Sakura knew that her patience were wearing thin.

Sasuke has been gone for two years now and it feels like forever. Knowing that she might be selfish, but she can't help what her heart wants, she just misses him so much. The small gesture that he left her with being enough for her to wait for his return, but she also gets lonely and craves for his touch even if its just a poke on the forehead. Since she's got a morning shift at the hospital today this might hopefully keep her mind occupied for a while, she always tends to overwork herself when she gets lonely.

She jumped out of bed, still a bit sleepy and headed towards her kitchen, and started making herself a cup of tea to get the sleepiness to go away, when she's done she picks up the tea, wrapping her cold hands around the cup and walks to her favorite spot in the small living room, the dark grey armchair, she loves to sit sideways and let her feet dangle off at the arm rest. She got a glimpse of the photo on her wall unit, that Ino took of herself, Sakura, Tenten and Naruto's lovely bride Hinata on their wedding day. Naruto and Hinata has been married for a few months now. Smiling at the photo she felt very happy for Naruto, Hinata is a lovely person.

I need to do some grocery shopping Sakura thought to herself, maybe she can ask Ino to go along for Sai's on a mission, she hasn't seen Ino in a while and she misses her Ino-pig.

After rinsing her empty cup in the sink, she headed for the shower, massaging her sore spots, she pressed slight pressure to her shoulders and neck the warm water and the hard spraying nozzle of her shower did wonders to her overworked muscles. Sakura got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Her wet pink locks clung to her face and dripped all over the bathroom floor. Sighing, she turned around to the towel rail and took another towel to dry her wet hair, she grabbed her neatly folded clothes and started to get dressed.

She got dressed in her red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs with black shorts underneath and wraps the black obi just beneath her breasts that go with her dress, she also wore her elbow and knee protectors, with her red Konoha forehead protector. Giving herself a quick glance in the mirror satisfied she walked to the door and put on her high heeled ninja sandals once she was done, she took her keys, locked her apartment and started making her way towards the hospital.

The sky was still a grayish color and there was almost no one in sight. She reached the hospital and pushed the green entrance doors open and walked in.

"Ohayo Sakura-San," Yuki the woman behind the reception desk called a cheerful tone.

Sakura gave her a gentle, beautiful smile, "Ohayo Yuki-San."

"Tsunade-sama wants you in her office," Yuki said and winked at the medic.

Sakura gave her a nod and continued walking through the hospital halls till she reached Tsunade's office. Finally reaching the white door, Sakura knocked softly but still audibly enough for the blonde woman to hear her.

"Come in Sakura, I've been waiting for you, " Tsunade said.

"Is there something wrong Tsunade-sama?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Sakura I have been watching you, Tsunade spoke in a strict tone, you have been overworking yourself lately and you know I don't allow that."

Sakura started fiddling with her dress, she knew Tsunade was right, she had been overworking herself and she can't deny it. Tsunade looked up at Sakura, she paused for a few seconds studying the medic and then began speaking again.

"You know that being over tired can only lead to mistakes, unnecessary mistakes that, we can't afford at the hospital. I want you to go home and get some rest, you can come back for your shift tomorrow night."

"But Tsunade-Sama-"

"No but's Sakura its final I don't want to see you at this hospital today," Tsunade replied almost annoyed for being interrupted, Sakura knew better than to interrupt Tsunade when she was busy talking.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Sakura said in a defeated tone.

"You may leave Sakura." Tsunade said and made a gesture for the pink haired medic to exit her office. Sakura gave a small nod and left Tsunade's office. So much for keeping my mind occupied, I had three Shinobi check-up's to do and I have to prepare for the surgery on one of the patients that have been complaining about back pains, he got injured on a mission, I'm never going to get on schedule with Tsunade-Sama sending me home she thought to herself while walking back to her apartment.

Sakura decided that she will take a nap for a few hours then find Ino to go and do some shopping. When she reached her apartment block she saw an anbu standing infront of her door, she approached him quickly. The only time an anbu would appear at her door was when it was an emergency or an important mission.

The anbu gave her a quick nod and said, "Haruno Sakura the Hokage calls for you" and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Putting her apartment key back in her pouch Sakura started walking over to the Hokage tower. Today was just not my day everything got turned upside down, I just hope that Kakashi-Sensei has a good reason for calling me in, she said quietly to herself. Unlike the time he called her in to the tower to get Naruto conscious again after passing out from seeing all the paperwork a Hokage has to do, Sakura smiled at the memory of her goofball team mate.

She gave a loud knock and entered the office of Hatake Kakashi the sixth Hokage. She wasn't surprised when she saw Naruto there, he was going to be the seventh and he needed to sharpen his skills, Naruto wasn't one for an office job but Kakashi was already giving Naruto his much needed training.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled in excitement, loud enough for Kakashi to throw his beloved Icha Icha paradise, at the loudmouth blonde's head.

"Itai," Naruto yelled, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Kaka-sensei you didn't have to throw your book at me," Naruto said while rubbing his head.

The sixth Hokage gave him a bored look and turned his attention back to the pink haired medic.

"Sakura its been a while," Kakashi said and gave her a crinkled eye smiled.

"I have been busy at the hospital Kakashi Sensei." she replied."

"Ah I see," the Hokage said while observing her.

"Have you have been busy with over working yourself again?" He asked in a bored tone. Sakura looked at the floor and then back to her former Sensei.

"Well, it can't be helped now can it?" he shrugged while giving her an understanding look.

Kakashi didn't have to pry into his students business to know what was going on, he always knew right away, but he was not the type to start asking questions that don't concern him. Kakashi opened his top desk drawer on the right taking out a dark green scroll.

"Getting right to business as always huh, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura said with a hand on her hip and an exited smile. At least he didn't call me here for an unconscious Naruto she thought to herself.

"Sakura, I'm sending you on a secret s-rank Anbu mission." Kakashi said and gave Sakura the scroll.

"We have received news from a small village just outside the border of the fire country, close to Otogakure. Reports state that the village people started suffering from sudden unknown illnesses, injuries and memory loss," the Hokage said in a serious tone. "I need you to go to the village and tend to the injured people and find out what, or who specifically is causing this."

"Kakashi-Sensei, you mean people are getting serious illnesses and injuries without knowing why?" Sakura asked her inner medic kicking in.

"That's exactly what I mean Sakura. Now I need you to know this is a serious mission and it can get dangerous, as soon as you have any valuable information return to the village. This mission would also take some time, about three to four weeks. I would've sent Shikamaru with you, but he is currently on a mission."

"Kakashi-Sensei you can't send Sakura-chan on a dangerous s-ranked mission alone," Naruto said from across the room where he was still recovering from the bump on his head, with worry evident in his blue eyes.

Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto, he knew that it would be a no no for the blonde Jinchūriki to send Sakura on a mission alone.

"Naruto, you know Sakura is a big girl she can take care of herself don't you think? She has already proven her strength in the fourth Shinobi war." Kakashi replied as he looked over to Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei is right, I can take care of myself Naruto no need to worry. I don't need anyone protecting me, I trained hard to become strong enough to protect myself and the people I love." Sakura said with determination in her voice.

She winked at Naruto with a beautiful smile on her lips and sense of understanding in her green eyes. Naruto gave her a wide grin, resting his hands behind his head in a relaxed position while he said, "Be safe Sakura-chan."

"Sakura please read through the mission scroll for more information about the village. You leave in the morning."Kakashi said and looked at her with a sense of pride. "I'm counting on you Sakura, gambatte kudasai." Sakura gave a nod in return and left the Hokage tower.

The walk back to her apartment was quick. Sakura unlocked the door and took off her shoes, she needed enough sleep to be ready for her mission tomorrow, but what she needed more was something to eat she thought that she would get breakfast at the hospital's cafeteria but had no such luck since Tsunade sent her home.

Sakura opened the fridge and took out the eggs, she decided on tamagoyaki its easy and quick to prepare but still delicious. After setting the table Sakura made herself a cup of tea to go with her breakfast. Sitting at the table she, softly said "Itadakimasu" and started eating.

The pink haired medic went straight to her room after her breakfast. The bed was still a mess but she didn't care she's going back to sleep anyway. She covered herself and fell asleep.

When she woke up she realized that she slept till late afternoon, guess I really needed some rest she thought to herself. She got up went to the bathroom to wash her face when she heard a knock on her door.

"Sakura-chan, Saaaaaakurrra-chaaaaan".

"What the hell is Naruto doing here?" Sakura murmured softly to herself, her shoulders slumping forward.

"Saaaaaaakurra-Chaaaan!" It sounded like Naruto was ready to knock the door right out of its hinges."

"Naruto I'm on my fucking way, give me a second." she shouted across her apartment as she walked to the door. Sakura opened the door to Naruto and Hinata standing in front of her door. She blushed slightly for the way she and Naruto shouted at each other. "H-hello Sakura-San." Hinata greeted shyly with wide big violet orbs staring at her. She gave Hinata with a warm smile and greeted her, she looked over to Naruto he had his signature wide grin plastered on his face.

"Sakura-chan want to join us for ramen?" He asked, eyeing her up and down in her pajamas. I might as well go since I don't have much to cook anyway she thought to herself.

"Sure Naruto let me just get dressed."

She invited Naruto and Hinata in while she quickly got dressed in her room. She picked out a green sweater with a pair of white pants that stops just below her knee, with pink sandals. She went to the large mirror in her room and put a red hair band on. Over the years her hair grew out to one length that she kept nice and even cut on her shoulders. She gave herself a smile in the mirror to make sure that she hides the loneliness. "Great, I'm ready she said softly."

As she walked into the living room, she saw Naruto and Hinata making out hotly as if no one else was there. Really fucking really?! Why don't I get to do that? Sakura thought to herself. Not really sure how to handle the awkward situation she clears her throat and looks at the door saying that it's probably time to go.

"Sakura-chan that was quick -ttebayo" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Hinata got up with a deep red blush on her cheeks, "Gomen Sakura-San."

Sakura got her keys and they left the apartment on their way to Naruto's favorite eating spot Ichiraku ramen. Naruto knew that Sakura would be leaving for a secret s-ranked mission tomorrow morning and that she would be gone for almost if not a full month. He would have liked to go with her to make sure everything ran smoothly, but he knew that he had to stay in the village for his upcoming Hokage duties. Sakura looked up at him and gave him a thank you smile, she knew what he was thinking about.

"I bet you can't eat more than two bowls of ramen ne Hinata," Naruto said to his wife.

She gave him a small competitive shy smile and replied, "Well, we'll have to see about that won't we Naruto-kun."  
Sakura was surprised to hear Hinata be so competitive, the Hyuga heiress hardly ever said anything.

"Looks like you are going to get your ass kicked Naruto," Sakura said while giving the blonde a pat on the back.

"Sakura-chan aren't you suppose to be on my side since we are on the same team?" Naruto asked with half closed eyes and a pout on his lips. Sakura and Hinata just giggled leaving the blonde confused as they continued walking.

Hinata sat in the middle with Naruto and Sakura on her sides, the pink haired medic on the left and the loudmouth blonde on the right. "I had one bowl of ramen and I'm full." Sakura murmured. Hinata has had four bowls of ramen and Naruto too, but he felt the ramen rise up in his throat every five minutes, he just was not going to loose to his wife.

"I have to get going, thank you for the meal guys," Sakura said while she placed enough money next to her empty bowl. She waved goodbye at them and started to walk to her apartment. In the background, she could still hear Naruto ask Hinata if she was prepared to be beaten with a sound of swallowing puke from the blonde.

I still have a shit load of packing to do Sakura thought to herself. She got home and got all her mission scrolls, weapons, medical equipment and clothes together. Sakura left everything neatly packed on her bed, grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She got underneath the running water and relaxed. She suddenly thought about Sasuke and wondered what he was doing now. She thought about what it would've been like if he didn't leave the village after the war. Would he have been here with her?

Clearing her head, she got out of the shower. This was not the time to think about what would have happened or how it would have been. Sakura has always been a realistic thinker, but with someone like Sasuke on her mind it just wasn't always possible. As soon as she was done, she collected all her toiletries to seal them with the rest of her stuff. Her small apartment felt warm from all the hot steam escaping the bathroom when she opened the door.

After everything had been packed and sealed Sakura turned off all the lights in her apartment and went to her bedroom. With the lights off she felt as if she can finally relax and rest not just her body but her over thinking mind as well. The moonlight shone through her light grey curtains, she picked up the small photo frame on her bedside table. Looking at it for a moment she then pressed it to her chest for a few minutes. Sakura finally let go of the picture of genin team seven and crawled in underneath her red and white blanket. She grabbed one of her scatter cushions and hugged it tightly finally falling asleep.

X

Early morning Sakura surprisingly woke up before the alarm clock went off. She got out of bed. She might as well leave early, there's absolutely no point in staying longer. Putting on her full Anbu uniform with her mask and cloak she left her apartment. No one has been awake yet the sky was still dark. The only two people she saw were the two gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo. They were laughing about something. Turning her attention away from them she suddenly she saw someone approach the gates of Konoha as the person got closer Sakura's heart sank in her chest, it felt as if she just stopped breathing."S-Sasuke-kun she whispered quietly.

How Ironic the same day she goes on a mission Sasuke returns to the village. She knew that she was going to walk past him without saying hello without telling him how glad she is that he is back, because no one must know that she is leaving the village on a secret s-ranked mission till they had enough information. The only people who knew other than herself was Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto.

Sakura wanted to run to him so badly just grab him and hold on to him but she couldn't. He had changed so much in the last two years that he's been gone.  
"He had become even more beautiful if that was even possible." her inner said.

She bit her lip as she got closer to him, he looked straight into her eyes and then he smirked. As she continued to walk towards the village gates, he walked pass her, probably on his way to the Hokage tower. Did he know that it was her underneath the mask and cloak? Sakura wondered, she felt the heat on her cheeks and smiled at his smirk. She gave Kotetsu and Izumo a nod and walked past the village gates. This is going to be a long month she said placing a hand on her heart and sigh. She hopes that Sasuke will stay in the village until she returns.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N I apologize for any mistakes, this is the first story I've ever written XD. I hope you like it :) Please let me know what you think Cheerio ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy :)

Chapter Two.

Uchiha Sasuke reached the gates of Konoha, the same old smell of the village hit him full force from the earthy mud smell of the dirt road to the smell of wood coming from the trees surrounding the village he instantly knew that he was home, this is where he belongs. He sent a message to inform the sixth Hokage the night before stating that he would arrive the following day to reclaim is status as a Shinobi of Konoha.

The two gate guard seemed to be enjoying themselves with laughter ripping from their throats, it was a peaceful time and after the fourth Shinobi war everyone felt safe as the five great ninja nations settled all their past disputes and joined forces. Sasuke remembers the two guards from when he was younger, he saw the on a regular basis with team seven when they returned from missions. He could see the slight changes of the village and wondered just how much it had changed. he knew that most of Konoha had to be rebuilt after the massive attack from the Akatski member Pain.

An Anbu member approached the gate to leave the village as he walked passed the green gates.  
The long black hooded cloak hid the identity of the Anbu member from the outside world, portraying a mysterious person with no face no history and no future and no chakra signiture a complete stranger to the world.

As he walked closer to the Anbu he saw the green eyes peeking out from beneath the cat mask. Perfect choice only her eyes could match the green shade of an actual cat's he thought to himself.  
He knew instantly that it was Sakura, her eyes gave her away. He has starred into those green eyes many times before and hasn't seen anyone with that specific shade. He gave her a smirk and knew that she would know he knew it was her. His eyes didn't miss anything when it came to the pink haired kunoichi. He saw her body stiffen at his smirk and was pretty sure her cheeks were pink underneath the mask. He didn't want to stop her, he could see that she's on her way to go on a mission, why else would she be wearing an Anbu uniform and leave the village so early. Sakura has really proven herself in the fourth ninja war, she had become one of the strongest Shinobi in their time, but she worked hard to get there. Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud of her. You've done well Sakura he thought to himself as he made his way to the Hokage tower.

Sasuke wasn't one for formalities when he, got to the red tower, he went straight to the Hokage's office, he hardly knocked and went in. He saw his former Sensei behind the large dark brown desk with no one else in the office.

"I'm back," was all that Sasuke said to the Hokage.

"My, my Sasuke you're as friendly as always." Kakashi replied. Putting down the mission report he was reading, he observed Sasuke with curious eyes.

"You returned earlier than I thought, my guess was that you would arrive later this afternoon." Kakashi said and pushed his chair out and stretched his legs.

"Well, I thought I might as well travel through the night, Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"I see, so you missed us Sasuke?" Kakashi teased his former student with a sly smile beneath his mask. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was eager to come home, nobody likes to be alone after all.

"Hn" Sasuke said and placed his hand in the pocket of his pants.

"Well, I'm glad that you're back Sasuke." Kakashi said and started digging through his desk drawers.

"I've got something for you just hang on a second."Sasuke stared at his former Sensei with a raised eyebrow as he search for whatever he was looking for.

Got it, here you go." he said and gave Sasuke a set of keys.

"The address is on the tag, that will be your new apartment, you can thank me anytime." Kakashi said with a crinkled eye, eyes widened just a bit as he stared down at the set of keys, it had a green leaf tag on with an address. His former self would've let his pride get in the way and tell Kakashi that he is more than capable of finding his own apartment, but this wasn't the old him he had changed and he knew Kakashi didn't do it because he thought Sasuke wasn't capable he did it because he wanted Sasuke to know that he is home and that he will always be welcome here.

"Thank you Kakashi" Sasuke replied and threw the set of keys in his weapon pouch.

"It's good to have you back, now leave my office before you overstay your welcome." Kakashi said sarcastically.

Sasuke knew it was a joke so he gave him a death glare and walked out of his office.

Civilians were busy opening their shops in the market area, there were children running around in the streets. The day was only about to begin for the people of Konoha. It's been so long since I've been here Sasuke thought to himself as he made his way to his new apartment. He passed training ground three where team seven had their bell test. It felt good to be home, during his redemption journey Sasuke saw the world a whole lot different than he used to and he changed his old ways, he wasn't looking for revenge or power anymore but the simple feeling to know that he belongs. He wants to protect the village just like Itachi had all those years ago, while everyone believed that he betrayed the village, he was working behind the scenes to protect the village. Even after his death, he protected Konoha when he was resurrected, and died as Uchiha Itachi a proud Shinobi of the Leaf. Sasuke never fully understood Itachi's ways, but he finally does now. He was an admirable Shinobi and a truly kind person. Sasuke gave a faint smile as he remembers Itachi's last words to him. Looking up at the clear sky Sasuke finally feels like he is on the right path.

Sasuke reached his apartment block and went inside. He had a ground unit at the far end of the two story building, Kakashi knew Sasuke would like to be far away from the other apartments. This apartment block was for Shinobi's only, there were no civilians living on this block, it was very quiet. Sasuke suppose that it would always be this quiet since the Shinobi's go on missions regularly.

Reaching the dark brown door that read 1 on the top Sasuke opened his door and went in closing the door behind him. The apartment unit was quite spacious. It consisted of an entry way with a staircase to go past the staircase in the entryway, he saw the kitchen with the dining room next to it separated with a Shoji door. At the exit of the dining room was a small hall almost at the end of the apartment which led to the living room. Sasuke was surprised to see the sliding door leading outside, he opened it feeling the fresh air coming into the empty apartment, and saw a small garden with a fountain fitting perfectly in the corner next to a sakura tree that looms slightly over the fountain. Leaving the sliding door open Sasuke went upstairs. On the second floor where the bathroom and bedroom with another sliding door leading to a small balcony with the garden underneath. Kakashi kept all the furniture, traditional for his apartment.

Sasuke went to his bed and took out a summoning scroll from his pouch the scroll had all his clothes sealed in it, taking the perfectly folded clothes he then puts it away in his closet. Having nothing more to do since Kakashi also filled the fridge and kitchen cabinets, Sasuke decides to take a shower and take a much needed nap. Walking upstairs, he enters the spacious bathroom. The walls were a light grey colour with white tiles from the floor to the mid section of the wall, the bathroom had a sink with white cabinets above and underneath the sink. There was a bathtub, a walk in shower and of course a toilet. All mats and towels were the same grey colour as the walls. The shower ran for about 5 minutes when Sasuke heard a knock on the door, quickly rinsing the shampoo and soap off of himself, he got out of the shower and got dressed. He hurried down the stairs as the hard knocks on the front door continued. Sasuke opened his front door and saw the blonde jinchuriki standing there with a pout on his lips.

"What are you trying to do, break the door down, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said.

"Invite me in already Teme I don't have all day Naruto whined and rolled his big blue orbs.

"So do you like the new place Teme?" Naruto asked his mood changing quickly.

"I got Kakashi-Sensei to pick this since Hinata and I stay just around the corner." A big fat grin spread over his face and his eyes closed slightly as if he was plotting something.

Oh god no, Sasuke thought to himself, no matter how nice this apartment was he would rather live in the woods than have Naruto's constant babble in his ears. Sasuke honestly didn't mind the blonde living so close, but sometimes he just got too out of hand. Sasuke pictured Naruto storming in every five seconds during the day to blabber and talk shit about things that made no sense at all.

Naruto saw Sasuke's reaction and knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry Teme I won't bother you, at least not when Sakura-chan gets back," Naruto said in a sing song voice with his hands behind his head.

"What is that suppose to mean Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura-Chan went on a mission teme, she won't be back for about a month."Naruto replied

"I know she's out on a mission Dobe, I saw her this morning," Sasuke said. I just didn't think that she would be gone that long Sasuke thought to himself.

"What did you go to her apartment, did you at least say goodbye?" Naruto asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ya know, I mean teme did you guys- Sasuke felt the heat rise on the back of his neck as he knew what Naruto meant.

"I saw her at the gate early this morning as I walked in." Sasuke spat annoyed at Naruto's bluntness.

"Well, if I were to leave the village for a month and not see Hinata, I would certainly say goodbye." Naruto said and chuckled.

"You are such a moron Naruto."

"Just wait and see."Naruto replied with a grin on his face. "I might be a moron Sasuke, but I'm never wrong when it comes to the two of you." Sasuke left the conversation as is, he did not want to start a debate with his blonde friend it would never end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura has been traveling since this morning it was about four in the afternoon when she decided to stop and take a break in a small village. She quickly changed her appearance to look like a normal civilian with brown hair and honey colored eyes, using the transformation jutsu. Smelling the delicious food aromas from the village market Sakura suddenly realized how hungry she was. The last meal she had was the previous night with Hinata and Naruto. She went pass the stalls and thought to herself that it would be best to sit in a food shop her feet were killing her. She went into a small shop and ordered onigiri with salmon and a cup of iced tea. She suddenly felt fear rise in the pit of her stomach as she remembered that she has a shift at the hospital and forgot to tell Tsunade that she was leaving for a mission. She summoned a palm sized version of Katsuyu. The snail appeared in Sakura's palm, and she quickly took note of her surroundings.

"Hi Katsuyu it's me Sakura." she said as she saw Katsuyu look confused.

"Sakura-San, you've summoned me is everything alright?" Katsuyu ask in a worried tone.

"Everything is alright Katsuyu-sama I just need to ask you a favour."Sakura said.

"Sure, Sakura-San what do you need?"

"I need you to deliver a message to Tsunade-Sama, please tell her that I left for a mission this morning and would only be back in about three to four weeks." Sakura replied.

Katsuyu nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, luckily she remembered before her shift started. She hates the thought of an angry Tsunade on her back. Katsuya appeared right in front of Sakura again, she left a little note and was gone in a puff of smoke. Picking up the note she opened it and she saw Tsunade's neat handwriting on it.

 _Sakura,_  
 _No need to worry, I know, I spoke with Kakashi he told me about your mission, good luck and be safe._  
 _Love Tsunade._

Sakura took the note and stuffed in in her pouch, just as her food arrived. She opened her can of iced tea and started to eat her onigiri. Who would've thought that such a small village could have such good food she thought to herself. Eating the last bite of her onigiri Sakura downed her tea she needs to get going she was not going to spend more than three weeks away from Konoha especially since Sasuke is back.

She got up and left once she was out of the village and into the woods, she dispelled the transformation jutsu and pushed chakra down to her legs and feet going as fast as she could.  
The village would be just between the border of the fire country and close Otogakure. It was a small village, according to the scroll there was about one hundred people living in the village. The village was called Kibo. She was about two hours away if she kept traveling at the same speed the whole time.

She arrived at the Kibo just as the sun was about to set, and made her way through the village in search for the leader of Kibo.

"Are you the one that's going to save us from this horrible nightmare?" A woman called as she saw Sakura.

She starred at the woman through her mask and replied "Well, I'm not going to stop until I do."

The woman fell to her knees thanking Sakura. Feeling awkward Sakura pulled the woman up gently by her arm. The look in the woman's eyes spoke a thousand words of suffering. She was about in her late thirties and had dull looking brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She looked tired as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Would you please take me to Tojiro your village leader." Sakura asked in a soft voice.

The woman simply nodded grabbed Sakura's hand and started leading her to the leader of the Kibo. People stared as Sakura and the older woman walked passed them. Some of the village people didn't trust Sakura with her hooded cloak and mask on.

"Hikari you know you shouldn't trust anyone one on the bystanders shouted, don't you remember what happened the last time." Hikari started walking faster and ignored the man.

Sakura met up with the village leader Tojiro, he was an old man with long white hair tied to the back of his head. She took off the hood on her cloak, revealing her pink hair and shifted her mask to the side.

"You're a woman?" Tojiro said in a surprised tone. "Why would Konoha send a petite woman to aid us?"

Sakura closed her eyes and put her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose trying to calm herself. She looked up at him as he studied her face. He had a look of disbelief and annoyance on his face.

"I mean no disrespect, but I need you to stop questioning my abilities, Konoha send me to aid your village and that's what I'll do I don't need your opinion of me." Calming herself, she spoke again.

"Tojiro-san I would like you to tell me everything that happened and when it started,"she said in a clear professional voice. Taken aback by her straight forwardness he swallowed and realized that his eyes were dry and that he needs to blink.

"Well, it all started about two weeks ago, Sakura-san but they don't seem to remember much of the incident" Tojiro replied in a defeated tone.

"The report you sent to Konoha stated that some of the people were suffering from sudden illnesses and injuries?" Sakura said while Tojiro gestured for her to sit down.

"That's correct Sakura-San, the following morning, one of the men from the village came back barely able to walk, the only thing he said before he passed out was "we were dragged into the woods" and then he passed out." Tojiro replied.

"After we took care of him and cleaned his wounds he woke up, we started asking questions, but he had no idea what we were talking about." Tojiro sighted and spoke again, "I sent some of the men out in the meantime and they brought back about 6 other injured people they had cuts and bruises all over their bodies and they were throwing up, muscles limp and their eyes look like glass, but they were in a far worse condition than the first man."

"I don't understand why anyone would attack Kibo because we don't have any Shinobies."Tojiro said. Sakura nodded and asked, "and where are they now, the seven injured people."

"Hikari please show Sakura-San to the clinic,"Tojiro said.  
Hikari nodded and was about to stand up when Sakura asked if it would be okay if she started her mission the following morning.

"Absolutely." the village leader replied. Sakura stood up gave him a nod and walked outside with Hikari following behind her, she turned to Hikari gave her a gentle smile and said that she only needed the directions to the clinic. Hikari gave her the directions and left. Sakura felt super tired and started searching for an inn she remembers passing one with Hikari on her way to the village leader. She saw the inn on her right and went through the old creeking door. Behind the reception desk at the inn sat an old woman with gray hair tied in a bun on top of her head. Sakura made her way to the desk, alerting the old woman of her presence.

"Hi, I need a room for about 3-4 weeks," Sakura asked the old woman politely.

She didn't speak at all, she gave Sakura a key and started writing the deposit slip. When she was done, she slid the little piece of paper and the book to sign in over to Sakura with a grumpy look. Feeling a bit awkward Sakura took the exact amount of money out and gave it to the old woman.  
She said "Good night" to the woman but, still no reply. Screw that Sakura thought as she took the slip and left. Fucking old people are always so damn rude she thought to herself.  
She fiddled with the room key in her hand and felt the engraved number on the tag, room number seven the same number as her team. At least that puts the smile back on her face.

The old lady gave her a dusty room with no toilet paper in the bathroom, luckily Sakura always came prepared. Taking everything she needed out of her scrolls she decided to take a shower. That always made her feel better, when she got into the shower she felt like she never wants to get out it felt so good after the day's events. She thought about what Tojiro said about the injured people earlier today, hopefully she can manage to get some information out of them, but as for now she just wanted to relax and get a good rest to be fully prepared for tomorrow. Sakura got out of the shower and she got dressed in a simple grey tank top and black shorts. Before she went to bed, she made sure that her door was still locked and made her way to the window, her eyes suddenly widen when she saw a man from across the street stare up at her window, she did not recognize this man.

 _Who the hell is he and why is he staring up at my window?_

Suddenly he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura hurriedly made sure her window's lock was on and did a simple sealing jutsu for her door and window for no one to come in. She took her own duvet out of one on her of summoning scrolls and made the bed with her own fresh duvet set and pillows. Crawling in underneath her red and white blanket, she lay awake for some time thinking about the strange man she saw. It's weird because Tojiro said that they don't have any Shinobi in Kibo, but that guy was dressed in full ninja gear and did the Shushin no jutsu when he saw me looking at him, she thought to herself. Putting her mind at a rest she grabbed her scatter cushion like she always does and fell asleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
A/N: There might be a few mistakes I apologize. The village of Kibo is made up by my own imagination. I hope you liked this chapter. XD Please review and let me know what you guys think. Cheerio ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi guys :) I'm going to try something different for this chapter Sakura and Sasuke's parts will be in their own POV.

Please enjoy!

***Sakura Pov***

I woke up to the bright rays of sunlight and the loud chirping of birds outside of my room. Waking up like that made it seem like there was absolutely nothing wrong in Kibo. I actually had a good night rest my body was relaxed and my mind refreshed.  
I got up and started my usual morning routine, went for a quick shower, got dressed in my red sleeveless qipao dress with the black obi wrapped around my mid section. I kind of liked this outfit it made moving around a lot easier and it still made me look cute. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair.  
Today would be my second day in Kibo hopefully I would be able to find out what happened to those victims. As I was putting my sandals on I dispelled the sealing jutsu on my door went out and placed it on the door again, I don't want some jackass to go through my stuff.

The inn had 8 rooms in total from what I could tell while walking down the hall to the entrance. I passed the reception desk with the same old rude hag who sat there eyeing me like I was the scum of the earth. I brushed off her fucked-up looks and gave her the meanest Sasuke look I could think of and walked out through the old creaking brown door.

Hikari said that the clinic would be three blocks down from the village leader's home and then right at the corner, it would be the fourth building on the left. Working out my directions from the inn I started making my way to the clinic. It was just as she said, I saw the pale yellow building with the rusty sign that read "Clinic" this building looked abandoned do they even have proper nurses to help the people of this village. I saw a young boy and his mother leave the clinic.

"Okaasan, when is Otousan coming home?"

I heard him ask her as they walked pass me. The inside of the clinic looked even worse than the outside, the front desk were empty. I pushed chakra to my ears to hear if I could hear in which direction the patients were. I really need to tell Tojiro that this clinic is in bad shape patients would leave in more damage than what they had when they came in. Finally, I was in luck and saw one of the nurses walk up to me.

"Hello, my name is Chibiko, is there something I can help with?" she asked while looking at me from head to toe.

"Yes, I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm here to assist you with the seven victims that were attacked in the woods."She grabbed my hand and led me to the room.

"Thank God you're here, they are not getting better we have tried everything in our power to help them, but it's just not enough." she said

"They seem to be getting worse, one of the female patients died this morning she couldn't stop screaming about the pain Sakura-San."

"After the war most of the doctors from this village left, only a handful of nurses stayed, we don't have a lot of medical equipment and we are not skilled enough to tend to all the wounds." she said in a rushed voice as if scared that she wouldn't be able to finish.

We stopped in front of the big grey metal door the nurse looked at me with tears in her eyes and then opened the door.  
White bed sheets covered seven beds, all of them were used by a patient, The seventh one in the far corner of the room next to the window had a body covered head to toe with the white sheet there was a single file lying on top of the person's torso.

That must have been the body of the female who died this morning. I started making my way to the bed closest to me and my breath got stuck in my throat, I wasn't prepared for what I saw it was truly horrible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***Sasuke POV***

It was quiet in my apartment when I woke up the only sounds I could make out were the rustling of birds in the fountain water. My room was very dark with the curtains still closed. I walked over to the sliding door and opened it, the sky was bright and clear with no clouds visible. Today Naruto will show me around the newly build village. He has been blabbering about it the whole day yesterday. He hasn't changed a bit since we were kid, he was still so damn persistent when he chose to be. Walking to the bathroom, I took a quick shower and went downstairs to the garden to meditate I sat there for about ten minutes when I sensed Naruto's chakra getting closer. I got up and opened the door just as he was about to knock, he stood there with is fist in the air like an idiot ready to slam it down again on the wood of my apartment door.

"Wow Sasuke are you that excited to see the village." Naruto asked me, but I ignored his question and made my way out of my apartment.

"You're blocking my way Dobe, would you mind moving so we could get going I still want to see Kakashi today." Naruto gave me a questioning look and stepped out of the way. His stomach gave a loud growl and he chuckled with a stupid look on his face.

"Teme wanna go to Ichiraku Ramen before I show you everything in the village." "Teme we could-

I wasn't really in the mood for ramen, but couldn't say no to Naruto. I never thought that he would be the one to show me around in the village I have always kept it in the back of my mind somewhere and thought that it would be Sakura. She always wanted to spend more time with me when we were kids. I haven't seen her in two years and I didn't have any contact with her during my redemption journey. Naruto and Kakashi were the only two who had kept contact with me through Sai's ink birds. Naruto mention her once in one of the letters he wrote to me, she told him about my childhood dream of being a part of the police force. I don't even recall ever telling her something like that, but I should have known Sakura always kept a close eye on me, she almost knew me better than I knew myself.

"Teme, hey Teeemmeee, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

To tell the truth, I wasn't listening. I didn't usually space out like that, but being home brings back a lot of fond memories,  
things that I use to see as a nuisance or waste of time were most precious to me now that I knew what it's all worth. I was blinded by my own selfish desires, I didn't see those who were trying their best to take my pain away, to take this empty shell of a heart and fill it up again. I was saved in the end and I'm grateful to Naruto for opening my eyes.

"Ichiraku ramen sounds good I answered calmly." looking over to him, he had that dumb look on his face again like he was the one to space out.

"Eh, what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah, yeah Teme they've got a new menu and all you're gonna love it I know I do."

I knew bringing up the subject of ramen would distract Naruto from the fact that I wasn't listening to his previous blabbering.  
We walked for about two blocks when someone called Naruto's name it was none other than the blonde Yamanaka Ino.

"Sasuke-kun I didn't know you were back, long time no see," she said as she looked over to me.

"Aa," was all I said

Ino got a serious look on her face again and turned to face the Dobe.

"Naruto have you seen Sakura around I haven't seen her in a while, I went to her apartment this morning but there was no answer and I couldn't feel her chakra?" She asked Naruto.

"Sakura-chan is on a mission Ino, she will only be back in about a month." Naruto said about to turn his heel.

"Are you kidding me," she said as her shoulders slumped forward.

"Yes Ino, she's actually at the hospital." Naruto said sarcastically in an even tone.

Ino got red in her face, fists balled next to her sides and she started screaming curse words at Naruto, she punched him on the head and walked away.

"Teme this should have been you, not me, I'm always nice to the female population, but still I get punched" Naruto whined while rubbing his head.

"That's because you're a moron, I would have punched you too, if you gave me a response like that."

We reached Ichiraku ramen it still looked the same as always the location was new though. Naruto slumped down in his chair finally letting go of his head.

"Ohayo Ojichan, bring me a bowl of ramen I'm starving"  
Naruto said to Teuchi.

The old man was smiling, he knew he always made a lot of money out of Naruto. He looked over to me and asked "What can I get you?"

"Same as Naruto." I said.

"Teme you never take the same as me."

"You told me that I'm going to like it Dobe." I replied.  
I actually didn't want to waste time searching the new menu for something to eat, anything would do.

Teuchi came with our food, we ate in silence well that's if you can call Naruto's slurping silence. I thought we would never leave the ramen stand, but when Naruto was finally done with his third bowl we left. I made a mental note not to ever join him for ramen again, unless I had nothing to do.

"So Teme, where do you wanna go first?" Naruto asked me while putting his hands in a relaxed position behind his head.

"Is the Uchiha compound still here?" You know after Pain attacked the village? I asked him.

"Yeah from what I know Teme, but no one has ever been there to see the actual damage that was caused by ordinary wear and tear throughout the years, nobody was allowed to go there."

"I want to go to the compound."

"Let's go teme -ttbayo."

I always thought about the compound and wondered if it has been destroyed all those years go, but I guess the old place still stands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***Sakura's Pov***

Who would do something so awful to these people. I looked down to the patient on the first bed he had light brown hair with dull blue eyes, his skin was so pale I could see his veins clearly. Worst of all the air had a sickening smell to it. His body was still covered with a white sheet. I took one of my medical bags out of a summoning scroll and reached for medical gloves when I was done putting them on I took the sheet off half of his body. With my hands positioned above his body I started focusing chakra to my hands to see if there was any internal damage. I took my hands away and pushed back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I did the same with the other patients to confirm my theory before saying it out loud. All of them were the same they won't be alive for much longer. I dropped everything and ran out of the room covering my mouth this was just so horrifying. I heard Chibiko come after me she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What is it Sakura-San, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid these people are not going to live for much longer because they have undergone some sort of surgery, you won't be able to see it unless you cut them open or if you were born with the Byakugan, they were used for human experiments I said, my voice shaking badly.

The sickening smell that filled the room came from the rotting of their bodies, some of their organs were tampered with, removed and exchanged, someone tried experiments on them but kept failing.

Underneath their skin was some sort of carved in writing. I had to do an autopsy on the dead body to make sure what the writing were. My chakra could only feel the carvings made on the organs and bones. I took a deep breath and made my way back inside the room trying my best not to focus on the smell.

There was absolutely nothing I could do for the pain they had, so I gave them all sleep medication strong enough to put a Shinobi to sleep in seconds.

"Chibiko is there another room where I can do the autopsy on the dead body?" I asked.

"There's a room right next to this one Sakura-San" she replied.  
I walked over to the last bed and my heart sank in my chest, as I thought about what these people must have gone through.  
Some of them were still stirring in their sleep slightly, but calmed down after a few minutes. I pushed the bed out of the room down the hall to the next room and read quickly through the file, the body belonged to a 21 year old female. I took a mask out of my medical bag the smell was even worse now then in the first room. Pulling the white sheet off careful and slowly.

Her entire body was a dark purple color and her her skin was so soft that you almost didn't need a scalpel to cut her open. I took out a scalpel and started to cut the fabric of her shirt, leaving her top half exposed. I made my mark to where I was going to make the incision. Summoning chakra to my I hand and made quick, swift cuts, I was afraid that everything will just burst out like a volcano if I did it slow. I took note of everything I saw and made separate notes of the strange carvings copying it exactly. When I was satisfied with the autopsy I healed the"Y" shaped incision I made with my chakra scalpel from her shoulders to her navel and closed her body with the same white sheet. I haven't even noticed that I was busy for three hours, but I could feel the strain on my muscles and eyes from all the concentration and delicate work I had to do not to ruin anything. I took my gloves off and threw it in the red trash can in the corner of the room and left to check up op the other six patients.

They were all still asleep, but from what I saw on the body next door their chances of survival were slim. I walked over to the first bed and started pushing chakra to my hands to slow the rotting process when they wake up eventually I could ask them about who did this. I was finally finished with the last patient, this took another two hours and my chakra was almost drained. I gave all of the patients each two big food pills just so that they wouldn't starve do death instead. Gathering all my stuff I packed it and made my way to the front desk where Chibiko would be.

"I'm going home Chibiko-San, I've checked on all of the patients they should sleep right through the night, I'll see you tomorrow morning." I waved goodbye to her and left.

The streets were quiet and there was only a few people outside. I walked to the ramen stand I saw and got some dinner to eat after I shower. Naruto always said not to get ramen if it was not from Ichiraku ramen, but I was hungry and not in the mood to walk around and search for something else. When I was about three buildings away from the inn I saw the same mysterious man from last night standing there. I was ready to walk up to him and demand what the fuck he was doing there but Hikari caught me off guard I didn't even see her approach me.

"Is it over, are they healed?" She asked me while grabbing me by my forearm. I pulled back slightly while looking at her.

"Hikari they are fine."I know I was lying to her, but she was such a wreck. She saw me looking over to the man standing there and pulled me into the alleyway.

"Sakura-San that man is trouble I know it." I stared at her in disbelief. "He has been here ever since the attacks began." she said in a terrified voice.

"Hikari, is he from Kibo?

"No, he's not from here I have never seen him." She said.

Maybe I was right, maybe this guy had something to do with those patients.

"Hikari please go home, I'll handle this". I walked out of the alley to go and confront him but he was gone. I let out a deep sigh and walked to the inn, I didn't even look at the old bitch at the desk I was pissed for missing my chance to confront that man.

I placed my food down next to me and dispelled the jutsu on my door then,went in and sat the food down on the bedside table. I need a hot long bath to soak in but I suppose a shower would do. Going straight to the bathroom opened the shower to let it run for a while. I hate to open it when I was inside and the cold water hits my skin before it warms up. I took my clothes off and got in the hot shower, it felt great. Nothing would please me more at this moment, well Sasuke could, I suppose,  
my cheeks got almost hotter than the water. I washed my hair and body, rinsed and turned the shower off. I applied a decent amount of conditioner on my hair and shaved while waiting for the conditioner to do wonders to my hair. When I was done, I got out and it felt good the only thing I need now is my dinner.  
The ramen wasn't that bad, but I had to vote for Ichiraku. I have to admit Naruto had great taste in ramen. After eating, I did a sealing jutsu on my door and window, I looked for the mystery man but he wasn't there tonight, maybe he gave up on stalking me. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***Sasuke Pov***

The day ended quicker than I thought it was now just before sunset, Naruto and I were now passing training ground three on our way to Kakashi. We have been everywhere today we even went to Naruto's house to have lunch with his wife. Who would have thought Naruto would get married at such a young age. There's no mistaking it the shy Hyuga girl is head over hills in love with the blonde jinchuriki as is he in love with her. You can feel the love radiating off of them. I'm happy for him, nobody deserves a loving home more than him at this point, since he never had it as a child.

We arrived at the Hokage tower, the sky had already turned black with a few speckles of stars.

"Naruto you can go home, I'm sure I won't get lost on my way to Kakashi's office."

"You sure Teme, I've heard stranger things happen." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Just get out of here dobe."  
I knew Naruto probably wanted to be home already, but he was too much of a people pleaser to leave me by myself. He's always thinking about others before he thinks of himself. One of the many reasons I value him as a friend.

I made my way up to Kakashi's office before I could knock he already said "Come in Sasuke."

I stepped in and walk right up to the dark brown desk. He had stacks of paperwork on his desk to do.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" He asked without looking up at the report he was busy signing.

"I was wondering if Konoha has the blueprints of the Uchiha compound?" He put his pen down and looked up at me with an interested look in his eyes.

"Now why would you what the blueprints of the Uchiha compound?"

"The place still looks the same it always has, there was no damage done to the compound when Pain attacked." He said while crossing his arms.

"I want to demolish the main house," but first I want to make sure that Konoha still has the blueprints of the original design."

Kakashi called his assistant and told her to go and look in the library inside the Hokage tower for blueprints of the Uchiha compound's main house, she nodded and left. After a few seconds she came back with a box containing the blueprints of the Uchiha compound. She sat the box down on the corner of the table and searched for the main house.

"Here we go Hokage-sama she said and gave Kakashi the blueprints.

"Thank you, you may leave for the night, I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi told her. She gave him a nod and left.

"I know it has nothing to do with me Sasuke, Kakashi said and handed me the blueprints, but why would you want to demolish the main house?" "It has been there for countless generations." He asked with a raised eyebrow..

"That is the problem, Kakashi, I want to have a fresh start in Konoha, starting with the main house before I move back to the compound."

"As you wish Sasuke." Kakashi said.  
I took a quick look at the blueprints and threw it back into the box marked Uchiha Compound.

"Good night Kakashi." I said and walked out of the Hokage tower. I didn't care bout the rest of the compound all of the buildings can stay as is. I just don't want my future family to live in the house I had nightmares about my whole life, the dark aura of my past hanging over my head for the rest of my life..  
No thanks. I jumped from one rooftop to the next until I saw my apartment block and jumped off to the ground. It was as quiet as always. I didn't have an appetite so I went to take a shower and went to bed. I couldn't sleep, I felt as if there was something amiss. What a strange feeling, I've been sleeping alone my entire life and suddenly I feel like my bed is so cold and awkward.  
I closed my eyes yet again and finally fell asleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
A/N There might be some mistakes, I do apologize (^-^')  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think. Bye! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Please enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

***Sakura Pov***

It has been three weeks ago since I arrived at Kibo, I got up early this morning, showered, got dressed and was ready to leave for the clinic. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw a piece of paper lying at my door, I picked it up with curiousness and read it.

 _Dear Leaf Shinobi_

 _My name is Kei, I'm a Shinobi from Kumogakure._  
 _You saw me at your window the first night you arrived in this village. Be careful who you trust, I have been keeping an eye on you. I think I know who attacked those civilians.I was on my way back from a mission when I saw who did it. Please meet me at the clinic tomorrow morning._

 _Kei._

That's the guy who has been watching me. I didn't know if I should be happy about the fact that I might get some information or the fact that he finally told me who he is. I really need to get going, staring at the letter is not going to get this mission finished. I left the note on the bedside table and left for the clinic.  
More patients have died, there's only two left one female and one male both of them have families, the female is a mother of two and the man is the father of the little boy I saw the first day with his mother. I didn't get any information out of the patients so far most of the time they were in too much pain and couldn't think clearly enough to remember and other times they didn't even know where they were or how they got here. Maybe I should take a chance on the letter I've got nothing to lose. What if that guy can help bring light to the situation? I'm going to have to report to Kakashi-Sensei.

When I got to the clinic I immediately started focusing soothing chakra to their bodies. I was working on them for two hours when I got up to get something to eat. I felt really dizzy and I haven't had breakfast this morning. I went to Chibiko sitting at the front desk and told her that I'm going out to eat. The streets were busy for a small village like Kibo. They all seem to be so happy and friendly like nothing happened. Children were running around while mothers browsed at the stalls. I heard someone call out my name. Turning around I saw the village leader approached me.

"Hello Sakura-San, would you like to join me for lunch?" he said in a friendly tone.

"Sure, why not Tojiro-San."

We walked for about a half an hour, I didn't want to be that far away from the clinic but I also did not want to be rude. There were no more shops in sight and I started getting worried. Where was this old man taking me? Just as I was about to ask he let out a sigh.

"We're here Sakura-San" he said.

I looked passed him and saw a small hut that looked like a teahouse. As we went inside I realized that this is in fact a teahouse the inside was very traditional and beautiful. He led me to one of the rooms inside the teahouse and sat down at the chabudai with four red cushions on the tatami mat surrounding the small table. As I sat down at the table a young woman brought us tea and asked if we would like something to eat. Tojiro didn't hesitate he ordered Yakisoba for both of us. When the woman left she closed the shoji door behind her. It felt awkward because I didn't know what to say to Tojiro, I felt him study me as I sipped on my hot tea. Maybe he thought I was being impolite. He placed his hot tea on the table and cleared his throat.

"How are they Sakura-San." he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm afraid the end result will still be the same, we lost two more patients yesterday, in total we lost five out of the seven." I replied.

He looked up with hope in his eyes at the mention of the two patients who are still alive.

"Konoha will find out who did this and punish them for the sake of Kibo and their families, but in the meantime, we have got to make sure that it won't happen again." I said.

"Yes, Sakura-San we already got guards for during the night time and it seems to be going well."

"When will you be leaving Sakura-San, we've gotten so use to you helping out at the clinic, Chibiko has informed me that you stay till late at night." Tojiro asked.

"As harsh as it may sound Tojiro-San, I won't be leaving till the remaining two patients die." I said while looking down, with tears pooling in my green eyes it felt so horrible to say it just like that, but unfortunately we both knew that there is no other way around the situation. I didn't want to tell him about the letter yet, I want to meet the man first and make sure that he is who he claims.

The young woman brought our food and we ate in silence the whole time. We have been here for a while now and I wanted to leave, despite the fact that it is a long way back to the clinic. I thanked Tojiro for his hospitality and left the teahouse to continue my duties at the clinic.  
When I got back Chibiko came running to me almost running me over. She was making quite some noise.

San I've been looking all over for you, I thought that you were back already. One of the patients woke up." she said. I didn't say anything in return and rushed to the room where the patients. The young boy's father was awake nurses were surrounding him like a swarm of bees.

"Please leave this room, I'll take it from here." I told them in a polite professional way.

I walked over to the man and offered him some water, he couldn't get up properly so I gave him water with a straw. I was so desperate to have a proper conversation with one of these two patients that I would do anything. I immediately held my hands out above is torso and allowed soothing chakra to flow to my hands.

"Where's my wife and son?" He asked.  
He hasn't spoken since he came in here.

"I had a dream about them, we were outside in our backyard playing his favorite game, he loves it when we chase him around the yard pretending to be bad guys." He looked up at me waiting for a response.

"Unfortunately, they won't come to the clinic just yet Kenji-San."

"My name is Sakura I'm going to ask you a few questions okay?"  
He gave a slight nod in understanding.

"Do you remember what happened the night in the woods, you came back the next morning and told Tojiro-san that you were dragged into the woods?"

"I-I'm not sure, but I do recall something like that I had to run an errant for my wife that night, the streets were eerily quiet and there was nobody out just me and my friend Masaaki." He said while suddenly looking around in the room.

"Where's Masaaki?" he cried out almost hysterically.  
Masaaki was one of the patients who died yesterday.

"Kenji-San I'm sorry but unfortunately Masaaki passed away." I took his hand in mine to comfort him but he didn't seem to calm down.

"W-what no, Masaaki is a strong man he wouldn't just die, you're lying." He yelled.

"Kenji-San I'm sorry for your loss please calm down-

he was like a brother to me." he said shaking tears ready to spill from his eyes. I have had this kind of behavior many times before and it was not going to stop until I knock him out. I hate doing that, but he was in no condition to get so hysterical. I leaned forward and taped the back of his neck with my two fingers and just a little bit of chakra, he instantly fell asleep again. I let out a sigh, there goes my chances again on finding some information. Hopefully when he wakes up again, he will be calmer.

It's late afternoon and I'm ready to leave the clinic, today has been exhausting. I finished up on my research on the bodies and drained almost all of my chakra into the two people I see before me. I feel bad for them and their families. Nobody deserves to die like this. I gave them food pills like I have been doing every day since I arrived. I have kept contact with Kakashi-Sensei to let him know that I was still okay.

Just as I was about to leave Chibiko came in and invited me for tea in the small cafeteria they had in the clinic. I couldn't say no, that would be rude and to be honest a cup of tea would be great just about now. We walked down the halls to the cafeteria, and sat down at the first table, we saw, Chibiko stood up to get us tea. This was the first time I have been in the little cafeteria, there were four tables squeezed into the room. You would be able to hear everyone's conversations. Chibiko came back with our tea and two slices of cake. She put the tray down on the table and gave me a cup of tea and a slice of cake. It looked delicious.

"Thanks so much Chibiko-San." I said and gave her a smile.

"We are the ones who should thank you Sakura-San, you have been here till late at night and you have been helping those poor patients a lot with their pain. It's sad that they will eventually die, but at least they will die peacefully with the medication and soothing chakra you give them daily. We truly appreciate your kindness and good heart, Sakura-San." She said and gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you for your kind words." Chibiko I said and started eating my cake.

"If it wasn't for all Tsunade-sama's training I wouldn't have been able to be as far as I am today she really helped me a lot." I said.

"We have heard about Konoha's slug princess before, she's in fact a remarkable woman." Chibiko said.  
I finished my cake and drank my tea, I was seriously done for today.

"Thank you for the cake and tea Chibiko-San I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodbye Sakura-San."

I gave her one last smile and walked out of the cafeteria.

x

***Sasuke Pov***

When the original Uchiha main house had been demolished, leaving a huge open space of only a clean swept piece of land it felt strange, yet also like sunshine hit the land again after years of only dark clouds consuming the place. Starting new is not always easy, but it's better to move forward than cling to something that was no longer perfect and only brought sadness. Yamato helped out building the new house, it took three weeks thanks to his wood style. I kept all of my mother's furniture to put it in the newly built house. She always believed in just the necessary amount of furniture in a room to keep it neat and clean, and that's is how it will always be. The house was more modernly built on the outside, but the inside was still kept traditional with a decent amount of shoji doors and tatami floors. It felt like a home again, despite the fact that it needed a woman's touch, but it felt good to know that I will live here with my future family one day. It was perfect, all I needed to do now was move back in, but the day was almost over so I decided to head home, take a shower and just relax I can start the packing tomorrow.

I quickly got used to the newly build village and knew where everything were even all the hiding spots, if I wanted to be alone, I discovered most of them on nights that I couldn't sleep. My mind would constantly wonder to a certain someone, it felt awkward not having her in the village. I got home and went straight to the bathroom to take a much needed shower when I was finished I got out of the shower, put on my boxer and left for the kitchen.

"Teme, open up" Naruto called from the front door.

"Teme, I know you're in there don't think if you just ignore me I will go away." Naruto yelled from outside my door.

Why was he here doesn't he have a wife to keep him busy? I cursed silently and walked to the front door. I knew he wouldn't go away if I ignore him.

"What do you want Dobe, you were with me the whole day, don't you know that it's rude to disturb someone at this hour." I spat.

"You don't have to be so mean Teme, I just wanted to know if you would like to join us at Choji's favorite restaurant for barbecue?" he said with a frown on his face.

"Don't lie and say you already ate, by the look of things you just got out of the shower and I don't smell food." Naruto said and replaced the frown on his face with his signature grin.

I rolled my eyes at him since when has he become so observant? He pushed me out of the way and walked over to the couch gesturing for me to get dressed. He could seriously piss me off, but luckily for him I was starving.

I got dressed in a black high-collared shirt with a gray midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. I wrapped bandages around my ankles and a blue sash around my head my hair has grown out a lot I left my room and made my way downstairs to where Naruto was waiting for me.

"Dobe what are you doing?" I asked as I saw Naruto going through my fridge.

"I thought I might get a head start on eating Teme, but you were quicker dressed than I though -ttebyo." Naruto said while making his way to the only tomato in my fridge.

"You can't eat that." I said in a cold tone giving him a death stare.

"Why the hell not Teme." he asked with an insulted tone in his voice.

"Because I said so Dobe, let's go."

"I can't believe you, Teme." Naruto whined as I locked my door.

"What?"

"How can you just let a friend starve like this." he asked rubbing his stomach.

"Tch."

We left the apartment and for some time Naruto didn't speak to me he had his nose in the air while avoiding me. Probably still mad because I told him not to eat my tomato. I'll just make it up to him by paying his food tonight.

"It's been a while ne, Sasuke." Naruto suddenly spoke. I gave him a questioning look waiting for him to continue.

Sensei how she's been and she's still okay if you were wondering Teme."I turned my head as if I didn't care but I felt the smile on my lips. I was just not going to let the Dobe see it.

When we got to the restaurant I saw every one of the rookie nine except for Sakura of course. Lee, Tenten and my replacement in team seven, Sai were also there sitting next to Ino. I didn't like gatherings or social meetings, but tonight wasn't that bad. Nobody pried in anyone's business, Ino didn't scold Choji for eating about four plates of meat. Everyone seemed more grown up and happy. The food was delicious but, when Naruto and Kiba started with their face off on farts I used that as my queue to leave. I guess not everyone grew up. I said my goodbyes and left. As soon as I was out of sight I jumped on top of the roofs to reach my apartment faster.

When I got home, I made myself a cup of tea and went outside and sat in the garden. The moonlight shown perfectly on the Sakura tree displaying the soft delicate pink petals, some of them has fallen into the fountain. I can finally relax and just try to clear my mind. I sat outside for about an hour before I finally decided to go to bed it was getting late. I turned the lights off and when I walked in and passed the kitchen I thought about the tomato in the fridge, maybe I'd have that as a midnight snack.  
I was so pissed at Naruto I could kill him. He squashed my fucking tomato, I could clearly see all the holes his fingers made. Just because he couldn't have it, I couldn't have it, fucking moron.

x

***Sakura Pov***

The streets were still buzzing with people ready to buy food and groceries for dinner, I stopped at a small restaurant to sit and eat, it was kind of depressing to just eat on my bed each night at least I would be around people here. A young frail, woman with light blue hair came to my table and gave me a menu.

"Hi, would you like something to drink while you have a look the menu." she asked politely.

"A cup of Jasmin tea would be nice, thank you." I said while looking at the menu.

She wrote it down on her small notepad and left. There wasn't much to choose from but I already knew what I wanted when my eyes passed it on the menu, it made me smile, my dinner would remind me of someone always in my heart and on my mind. The small frail, woman came back with a cup of tea.

"You ready to order miss?" she asked, ready to write on her small notepad again.

"Yes, I would like Tonkatsu with cherry tomato salad." I said while giving her the menu back. When she left I picked up my tea and blew on it creating ripples in my cup. I honestly can't wait to go home it feels like I've been on this mission forever. Maybe it's because I had the same routine every day. I tried to convince myself, but I knew that wasn't the problem. I was thinking about him constantly did he think about me too? This was driving me nuts, I just want to know if he still wants to see me, like he said before he left.

I ate my food while listening in on other people's conversation I know I was being rude, but so fucking what, its not like they knew I was listening. I heard one woman say, "It must be so bad to eat alone, it's not that hard to find a date, now she has to pay for her own food, how sad" while I felt her stare at me.  
I bit down hard on my food and didn't realize how hard I was gripping the tea till I heard the cup shatter into pieces. The waitress immediately came to me asking if everything was okay. I looked over to the table where the woman sat and searched for the table number.

"Everything is perfect, sorry for the cup."

"You know what, I'm just about to leave, please put my food on the same bill as table thirteen they said that they will pay for me." I said smiling sweetly.

I stood up and when I got to table thirteen I looked the bitch straight in the eye and said, "who said I was going to pay for my own food." She gave me a confused look, with her food almost falling out of her mouth. I did exactly to her what Morino Idate did to team seven all those years ago. With my hands balled into fists, I walked out of the restaurant.

"Sakura-San, please wait!" I looked around searching the area where the voice came from. It was Hikari's voice she was standing at one of the many stalls. It looked like she was the stall owner.

"I haven't seen you in a while Sakura-San, how's ethe patients doing?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I've been working constantly Hikari, they are doing fine, one of them woke up this afternoon and he will probably wake up again sometime for questioning."

"That's wonderful Sakura-San, here this is for you." she held out a box for me with dumplings in.

"Thank you Hikari, see you tomorrow." I said and gave her a bright smile and walked further.

When I got at the inn I opened my room door and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. What that woman said really made me mad. I suddenly heard my inner say "we should have punched her of course we can get a date if we want to."

At least I had a free meal. I got out of the shower and got dressed, tonight I'm going to go over my reports, Kakashi-Sensei have been waiting for an update.

"Wait, did we take the reports" my inner said.

Oh shit, I totally forgot the reports when Chibiko invited me to the cafeteria. Well, I'm just going to have to walk back to the clinic. It's now 20:45 I'll probably be back at 21:15 if I run as fast as I can.

As I got out of the bathroom. I left my room and made my way to the clinic. The streets were quiet, no one was in sight. I arrived at the clinic and walked pass the reception desk to the room with the patients and where I left my reports. There's someone in the room, I could feel their chakra. I immediately concealed mine, so that whoever was inside the room wouldn't notice me there. I wanted to catch this sucker red handed.

I peeked through the glass at the top of the grey door. The person still had their back to me, but I saw the figure standing next to Kenji's bed. It was now or never. I pushed the door open and stormed in.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" I yelled as I realized who it was.

"I took care of them, they're already dead, just like him." the figure said and pointed to the lifeless body of the cloud Shinobi."  
My breath got stuck in my throat when I saw Kei's body lying on the floor. It was clear that he was dead by the huge gash on his throat.

"Hikari, how could you do this to your own people, I thought you were so worried about them." I said with my fists balled in anger.  
Who was this woman exactly? I must admit she had me fooled all along. I should've been more observant. How the fuck did I let this happen where did I slip up? There's no use in trying to figure it out now.

"Let's get one thing straight they were never 'my' people, yes, I grew up in this village, but I suffered, this village is no place to be when you're young and looking for more than to just wake up, sell food at a stall and then go home every day of your life." Hikari said.

"This is a dead beat town for old people Sakura, luckily someone noticed me and wanted to help me get away from this life."

"I got a second chance at life and I took it, don't tell me that you have everything you desire my dear Sakura?" she said, venom dripping from her tongue.

"You're wrong Hikari, you can't take and ruin other people's lives just to improve your own."

"They were too weak for what we had planned for them, Hikari said with a tease while licking the bloody kunai in her hand, both you and I knew that they would die sooner or later. I just didn't expect to find you here while I was finishing the job." She said and shrugged.

This woman's a psychopath, the way she said everything in a no care manner pissed me off, how can someone be so cold.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha with me even if it means beating your face into a fucking pulp."

"Even if you take me back, I'm not the only one there's others." Hikari said and laughed in triumph.

That's it, I had enough, I charged toward her, she jumped out of the way to the opposite side of the room and threw a kunai at me, this woman clearly didn't know who she was messing with I'm not your everyday average ninja anymore.

"Just beat her face in shannaro!" my inner said.

But I couldn't do that I needed her asleep, or paralyzed if I was going to take her to Konoha, and yes, hitting her once would achieve the goal, but I wanted her to suffer and be tortured. I'll leave that to Morino Ibiki he is way better at it than I was. I took out three poisoned senbon needles and threw one at her neck and the other two in into her spleen. She fell to the floor, paralyzed. The poison on the needles would make her suffer on our way back she won't be able to move, talk or even scream to the fact that the poison burns like hell until it wears off.

I'll have to thank Shizune when I get back to Konoha for the senbon needles. I got my reports and walked to Hikari, I saw the pain in her eyes and didn't feel sorry at all. I picked her up and went to the front desk, all of the nurses were probably in the cafeteria, I wrote a note to Chibiko about what happened and left the clinic with Hikari slumped over my shoulder. I didn't want anyone to see me so I jumped from rooftop to rooftop when I got to the inn I avoided using the front entrance. I dispelled the jutsu on my window and threw Hikari on the bedroom floor. My top priority is to get to Konoha as soon as possible so I was going to travel overnight. I quickly went downstairs and paid my bill, leaving the keys with the old woman and went back up. I changed into my Anbu uniform and draped my extra cloak over Hikari. All of the loose items that weren't packed I threw into a summoning scroll and left the inn. I'll probably arrive at Konoha at sunrise. Nothing was keeping me in Kibo anymore and I can go home, go home to him.

x

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**  
 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as always I apologize for any mistakes (^-^') Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed.**  
 **The next chapter will definitely have Sasusaku :) Please let me know what you think, Cheerio :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Please Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

*** Sakura Pov ***

It was still dark outside with a cold wind blowing through the forest trees surrounding Konoha. The sun wasn't up yet, but as dawn started to break I stepped through the two large gates of the village I grew up in my home Konoha, it has been a while since I've seen this place I felt a sense of relief wash over me, to finally be back. The poison in Hikari's system was about to wear off I could feel her moving her fingers slightly. I dashed through the empty streets towards the red Hokage tower. When I got to Kakashi-Sensei's office, I didn't bother knocking. I threw Hikari's limp, paralyzed body on the floor next to his desk. He looked up, staring at me with one raised eyebrow.

"Sakura, you're back, I knew you would be safe, but I hope you've got a good reason for not letting me know you left with someone."

"I would have sent Konoha Shinobi to escort you back." Kakashi said in a stern voice while crossing his arms.

Not only is he the Hokage but he's also my former Sensei, landing me a soft spot in his heart, I knew he would want to send someone.

"We don't have time to waste Kaka-Sensei, this is more serious than we thought."

"There were seven people attacked in Kibo, they were dragged into the woods late at night, one of them managed to inform the village on the other but sadly they all died." I said in a hurry.

"Wait, slow down Sakura, who is this woman?" Kakashi asked, pointing at Hikari.

"She is one of the attackers Kaka-Sensei, the patients died because they have undergone experiments, all of them had strange carvings made on their bones and organs, I didn't recognize any of it but she can lead us to the person who did this she's working with them."

"Her name is Hikari, she's also a civilian from Kibo, but betrayed her village, she killed the last two patients and a cloud Shinobi last night."

"Sakura, you're not making any sense right now,you must be tired from traveling through the night, I want you to go home, please leave your reports with me I will go through them and call you in when needed."

Kakashi-Sensei saw me look over to Hikari, fiddling with my Anbu mask in my hands.

"I'll take care of her Sakura, now go home, I'm sure you've got stuff to catch up to he said and wrote something on a piece of paper he then slid the piece of paper over to me."

Neatly written on it was an address of an apartment to unit 1 in the Shinobi building.

"What's this Kaka-Sensei?"

"I'm sure he wants to see you too.". Kakashi said with a crinkled eye, smile.

I should have known Kakashi-Sensei would know what's on my mind, he was there the last time I saw Sasuke and he also witnessed what Sasuke told me that day.

I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down for what felt like forever, then I gave him a slight nod and left the Hokage tower. He's right, I've got stuff I want to do, but at the moment I look like shit, I'm pretty sure I've got bags under my eyes. I realized that I was still clutching the piece of paper hard, despite the fact that I already memorized the address I was still afraid of loosing it.

I realized how tired I was when I got to my apartment, I was hardly able to walk up the stairs. My apartment was covered in dust, I'll clean when I wake up this afternoon. Walking into my room, I stripped down to just my panties and the black Anbu sleeveless shirt. In my mind the best thing at the moment was my bed. I fell down on it and within seconds I fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Author Pov ***

Reading through Sakura's mission reports, Kakashi immediately summoned two Anbu members to escort Hikari to Morino Ibiki. The woman was conspiring human experiments with someone. Yamato was the first of the two Anbu members to arrive and second were Uzuki Yugao. Kakashi knew them both very well he has worked with both when he was an Anbu member. "Tenzo, Yugao." Kakashi said, greeting them.

"I told you not to call me that." Yamato replied.

"Hai, hai Yamato." Kakashi chuckled.

"Hokage-Sama you called for me."Yugao said and bowed in front of Kakashi.

"No need for formalities Yugao, Kakashi said you've known me long enough to know that."

"I called the two of you to escort this woman to Morino Ibiki." Kakashi said and pointed at Hikari who had chakra restraining shackles on. He dug through the piles of papers and scrolls on his desk and took out two scrolls, one red and the other blue he gave the red scroll to Yamato.

"Yamato, please give this scroll to Ibiki, all the information he needs regarding this woman is in there."

He then gave the blue scroll to Yugao.  
"Yugao, when you are done with the escort mission, please give this scroll to the Godaime at the hospital."  
Both of the Anbu members gave him a nod.

"Dismissed." Kakashi said.  
Yamato and Yugao took Hikari and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Sakura Pov ***

I woke up and saw that it was almost dark outside, the sun would set anytime now. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I didn't want to sleep this long I still had to go see Sasuke. I took a quick shower and didn't even stop in the kitchen to eat, I dashed out of my apartment and made my way to the Shinobi block of apartments. I didn't want anyone to stop me on the way so I jumped on the rooftops instead.

I felt kind of nervous when I got to his front door starring at the number 1 on the door for way too long. I took a deep inhaled and exhaled preparing myself to see him. I knocked on the door, but didn't get any response. I tried again, this time knocking a little harder, still no response. I guess he's not home. I felt my shoulders slump forward and my face fall into a sad frown. "Where are you Sasuke-kun." I'm not going to leave till I see him so I sat down in front of his door and waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Author Pov ***  
Sasuke recalls this afternoon when Naruto told him that their pink haired team mate returned from her mission. Naruto couldn't stop blabbering about it, Sasuke wanted to go see her, but knew that she'd probably be sleeping because Naruto mentioned that she arrived this morning it was only common sense that she traveled through the night. Sasuke decided that he would go to see her later that day.

The sun was just about to set with different shades of orange colors in the sky tinting all of the visible clouds in a golden hue soon to be met with an endless darkness and a display of bright stars. Sasuke knocked on her apartment door, but there was no answer. The door fell open slightly and Sasuke contemplated whether he should go in or not. Opening the door further, he entered her apartment, but there was nobody, the apartment was empty. There was absolutely no sign of Sakura. Closing the door firmly he left. Maybe she went to see some of her friends Sasuke thought she was the type of person that was always around everyone.

Sasuke had felt the feeling of disappointment before, but this was slightly different. His face didn't show any emotion, but he sure as hell felt it. He expected to see Sakura tonight, but instead she wasn't home. Did she forget about the fact that I'm home he wondered.

Walking down the dirt road on his way home he stopped and got dinner at a small cafe. There was really no point in delaying dinner. Sasuke got to his apartment and when he got closer he saw the pink haired girl sleeping in front of his door. So this is where she's been huh, same old Sakura always goes the extra mile, how annoying Sasuke smiled at the thought. Unlocking his door softly, he sat the food down and picked Sakura up, careful not to hit her head on anything he carried her inside and laid her down on his couch. He threw the red throw over her small petite body and gave her a once over look with a small smile on his face. She didn't forget about him after all. He went back to get the food that was still outside and closed the door behind him. Placing the food on the kitchen counter, he got out two plates and started dividing the food he bought equally between him and Sakura. He made tea for the both of them and put everything on the chabudai table in the dinning room.

Sakura was still asleep when he got back to the living room, she curled herself up and held on to the scatter cushion on his couch. Sasuke kneeled in front if the couch an studied her face, she certainly has blossomed into a beautiful young woman you would've to be blind not to see it. He softly shook her awake.

"Sakura wake up." he said in almost a whisper.

Sakura immediately jumped up hitting Sasuke with the scatter cushion. When she realised what was going on and that she wasn't in her apartment in her own bed, she freaked out and looked around in the unfamiliar living room.

"So that's how you would defend yourself if someone invaded your apartment while you slept?" Sasuke said.

Her heart started to beat faster and she felt goosebumps on her skin, did he carry her into his apartment, peeking forward to the front of the couch she saw Sasuke laying there. It felt as if her stomach was busy doing back flips. He stared up at her with his mismatched eyes, his dark hair grew out longer. He looked more masculine and he was so mesmerizing.

''S-Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry." she said and bit her lip with a pink tint covering her cheeks.

He stood up throwing the cushion back into her lap and said "come on let's eat."

Sakura took the throw off her preparing to fold it neatly.

"Sakura, leave it the food is getting cold."

She dropped it and followed Sasuke, not willing to test his patience. It was so unreal for Sakura to see Sasuke so calm he never wanted to be around her when they were kids. When she saw that he shared his food with her, she blushed again. He was being so considerate.

"Sasuke-kun you didn't have to-

"Sakura you're being annoying, I wanted to, so please eat." He sat down and started eating. Sakura pulled her zabuton closer to sit and sipped on her tea just to wet her dry lips and started eating.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun". Sakura said and gave him a smile he nodded in return. They ate in silence, afraid that if she said something she would ruin the mood.

Sasuke was the first to speak as he placed his chopsticks at the side of his empty plate.

"So you traveled back through the night?"

"Uh huh", Sakura mumbled with her mouth still full of food.

"Alone." Sasuke replied

She looked up from her plate and swallowed her last bite. "Yes, Sasuke-kun."

"Do you know how dangerous that can be? Sasuke said and studied her face.

"I had to, it was important."

"Tch, you're more important." Sasuke felt the back of his neck get warm as he realized what he just said.

Sakura's eyes widen as he said it and took his lone hand lying on the table in hers.

"Domo arigato, Sasuke-kun you're important to me too," she said, and gave him a warm beautiful smile. He closed his hand around hers as she said it, and gave her the same smile in return and then said,"I'm glad you're safe Sakura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Author pov ***

Yamato and Yugao dropped Hikari off hours ago, she was still sitting in an interrogation room with a table and two chairs, the light was dim and the room felt cold despite the temperature. This would be a scary place for anyone. Biting her nails she let out a sigh. The grey steel door opened and in walked none other than Morino Ibiki.

My name is Morino Ibiki, I work for the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. If you don't want to be tortured you should answer all the questions I ask truthfully, however you will still be held liable and be punished for the crimes you've committed.

"What was the purpose of the experiments?" Ibiki asked, sitting across from Hikari.

Hikari gave him a questioning look with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Who are you working with?" Ibiki asked again.

Still no answer from her instead she was looking at her nails ignoring Ibiki.

I'm going to ask you one more time before I start the torture procedure Ibiki said.

"What are you gaining out of this?" Ibiki asked and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter who I work with we are going to finish what Orochimaru-Sama couldn't. But you won't torture a woman who's unable to speak would you?"  
Hikari asked with a sharp edge to her voice and sly a smile on her face.

Before Ibiki understood what she said, she fell to the floor choking, with blood pooling from her mouth. He rushed over to her side, but it was too late. Ibiki closed Hikari's eye lids covering her glassy lifeless eyes. She chose to bite off her own tongue rather than talk about the people she's working with.

Ibiki stood up and walked out of the interrogation room. He told the Shinobi outside to take Hikari's body to the morgue and to lock up for the night he needs to report Hokage. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Sasuke Pov ***

After dinner Sakura and I sat in the living room, she cuddled herself up in the red throw again and asked me a lot about my time away and how it felt to be home. She didn't ask much probably afraid that I wouldn't like her prying into my business. It was getting late and all the streets were empty with no one in sight.

"I should probably get going Sasuke-kun." she said

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked her, but I already knew she would say yes. She looked at me from underneath her thick eyelashes with piercing green eyes and a small smile on her full soft pink lips. She blushed slightly.

I stood up and she followed we left my apartment. The night was cool and there was a slight breeze blowing every now and then. She smelled so nice with the breeze blowing past her. It's a smell I never quite could forget, still the same as when we were genin. I could see her getting closer to me from the corner of my eye, she took my hand in hers and rested her head on my arm she didn't make eye contact. Maybe she was afraid I would give her a death glare and tell her to fuck off, but I could never do that to her. It felt good having her by my side, even if I didn't respond to her gestures or say it out loud.

When we got to her apartment she let go of my hand and placed her hand on her chest putting her other hand over it.

"So this is it Sasuke-kun," she said and opened her door.

"Thank you for walking me home, you know it means a lot to me." She looked at me with curious, innocent eyes as if waiting for me to do something.  
She was moving slightly back and forth on her heels.

"Good night, Sakura I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned around and started making my way away from her apartment, Behind me, I could hear how she let out a sigh and closed her door. I smirked and knew what it meant, she wanted more than just a good night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. A/N Hi guys I apologize for any mistakes :)  
I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think, Cheerio ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Please enjoy! ;)

Chapter 6

*** Author's Pov ***

It was still early in the morning when Ino walked though the halls of an apartment block slumping her feet down hard with fists balled at her sides. Her aura gave off bad vibrations similar to how she acts when she's on a mission and on the verge of pummeling in a bad guy's face.

You're not going to get away from me again, she thought to herself. Stopping right in front of the brown door with the golden number 23 on it, belonged to her lifetime rival Haruno Sakura. Ino slammed her fist hard on the door repeatedly.

"Forehead, I know you're here open up!"

Sakura heard Ino yelling almost hysterically, she turned off the shower and got out. She got dressed in a white tank top and the lacy underwear she brought with her to the bathroom. Sakura realized that she forgot her shorts in the room. Making sure she was just sensing Ino's chakra she didn't care that much. Towel drying her hair quickly she made her way to Ino's hard knocks, Sakura opened the door and Ino stormed in grabbing her and holding her in a tight hug.

"Ino-Pig" Sakura said, letting out a surprised gasp.

"I have been here countless times forehead, do you like to torture me?" Ino asked, looking at Sakura with one perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Ino, what are you talking about," Sakura asked dumb struck.

"I'm talking about how I haven't seen you in ages, I have missed you!" Ino said and grabbed Sakura again.

"Do you know how lonely it gets when you are not here forehead, I don't have anyone to make rude personal jokes at." Ino said and giggled.

She pushed Sakura away, holding her by the shoulders and gave her a look from head to toe.

"Forehead is there something you should tell me." Ino asked with a playful grin.

"What do you mean Pig?"

"Oh come on I have seen you in underwear before and they were never lacy underwear, who are you trying to look sexy for?" Ino replied, tugging at the little pink bow on Sakura's underwear.

Sakura immediately felt her cheeks heat up. Ino had been the one to tell her that men like lacy underwear, but she didn't think the baby blue eyed blonde would notice.

"W-well I bought them and just thought I would try them on." Sakura said, hoping to sound convincing.

"You're lying forehead, I can tell by the blush on your cheeks, is it for Sasuke-kun isn't it." Ino teased winking at Sakura.

"Of course not pig" the pink haired medic said blushing even worse than before at the mention of Sasuke's name.

"Speaking of, where were you last night." Ino asked as she followed Sakura into the kitchen.

Sakura took out two tea cups and poured for Ino and her. Putting the teapot down in the middle of the kitchen table she, saw Ino look at her waiting for an answer.

"I was with Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied.  
She saw Ino put the cup down again before taking a sip studying her face.

"Tell me everything!" Ino said excitedly like a little girl in a candy shop.

"There's nothing to tell pig, I just went by to say hello." Sakura said with a shrug to try and make no big deal about it in front of Ino.

"You are such a bad liar Sakura, I was at your apartment three times last night and you weren't home so at 22:30 I eventually gave up because Sai wanted to go to bed."

"It doesn't take that long to say hello, I was right the lacy underwear is for him." Ino said and giggled.

Sakura turned bright red in her face almost choking on her tea.

Sakura couldn't fool Ino she knew her too well. I just hope Sasuke shows appreciation to Sakura's attempts, or I will seriously beat his face in Ino thought to herself.

"It's not what you think Pig, we just talked." Sakura said.

"Okay, but if you want to buy some amazing sexy lingerie to melt Sasuke's hard shell you should try the lingerie shop a block away from the flower shop." Ino replied and gave Sakura a wink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Sakura's Pov ***

I don't know why Ino made me blush about the underwear. I felt so stupid and she always liked to put me on the spot, Shannaro. After we drank our tea Ino left for her mom's flower shop. She's working at the flower shop more regularly than before. It felt good seeing my Pig again.

I didn't have any plans today, so I decided that I would clean out my dusty apartment.  
I kind of missed my apartment, this was my safe haven where I could do what I want when I felt like it. I was having random thoughts about last night. I obviously want to see Sasuke today, but maybe I was pushing my luck.

"You're not pushing your luck, did you see how nice he was to us." my inner said.

"It's called hospitality." I spat back rolling my eyes.

That's what I made myself believe, Sasuke-kun was just being polite. I mean I was sleeping in front of his door like a homeless person, so he fed me and walked me home that's all.

"Stop fucking twisting things Sakura" my inner replied.

I could almost feel the illusion of her above my head with a fist in the air ready to pound some sense into me. It made me feel good to know that she saw it too. The more compassionate side of Sasuke that I thought I had imagined last night, he had truly changed. Reminding me of a genin Sasuke about to leave the village, during a moment that night he had a softer side which he showed me when he thanked me. I saw that softer side again when he left two years ago.

When I left for his apartment yesterday I didn't know what to expect, would he just tell me to leave him alone or would he entertain me by pretending to listen to whatever I had to say. It was quite the contrary, he didn't push me away and he didn't pretend to listen to what I said, he even joined the conversation and answered everything I asked. I could've sworn I saw him leave with a smile on his face last night. He definitely knew what I wanted, but instead he left me embarrassed. Maybe I was pushing my luck just a bit there, but I had to try.

"There's someone in the living room" my inner said.

I felt the chakra and knew who it was, Pakkun one of Kakashi-Sensei's summoning dogs.  
I left the kitchen and saw the ninja dog sitting on my couch waiting for me while studying his small paw.

"Ah, Sakura, good to see all grown up, nice bow by the way." he said and gave me a once over look.

I suddenly realized that I was only wearing A white tank top and lacy underwear my face turned bright red. I felt as if I just left my body and floated above my own head. I got so mad and embarrassed I rushed over and punched Pakkun hard on the head. I know that he is a dog, but he is a Ninja dog and that makes the difference.

"Get the fuck out Pakkun!" I yelled at the dog and walked to my room ready to crack each tile I step on.

"Kakashi asked me to tell you to go to the tower." Pakkun said, I heard him disappear in a puff of smoke.

I got dressed in my red sleeveless qipao dress and combed my towel dried hair to put my headband on and left for the Hokage tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Author Pov ***

Entering the Hokage's office Sakura saw Tsunade and Kakashi. Sakura noticed that something was wrong, Tsunade had a bottle of sake on the table and she was biting her thumb nail, while Kakashi was staring blankly out the window. Both of them turned around when they heard her come in.

"Tsunade-Sama, Kaka-Sensei" Sakura greeted and gave a slight bow.

"Just in time Sakura" Tsunade said and gestured for her to sit down at the round table in the corner of the Hokage's office.

"Sakura, I called you in to go over your reports with Tsunade-Sama" Kakashi said and sat down at the table with the two female ninjas.

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei, but where's Hikari, she can also tell us about the experiments." Sakura replied.

"Unfortunately, she can't, she's dead Sakura" Kakashi said.

Sakura jumped up with her chair screeching against the floor shock visible in her green cat like orbs.

"W-what, how did that happen, she was still alive yesterday, the poisoned needles that I paralyzed her with hurt, but it couldn't kill her." Sakura said, her voice slightly shaking.

"You're right, it wasn't the poison needles, she decided to take her own life instead of ratting out the truth about who she was working with or for." Kakashi said, and let out a sigh.

"So what will we do now, how will we ever get a lead on this Kaka-Sensei, it can be anyone." Sakura said in a defeated tone.

"Well, Tsunade-Sama is here to assist you with the reports you wrote to see if you can find anything else. Kakashi said.

"Sakura sit down" Tsunade said, and poured herself sake.

"You did a good job Sakura, I'm glad you did the autopsies on the bodies, Kakashi told me about carvings that were made on the patients bones and organs?" Tsunade said.

"Yes, Shisho, I have no idea what they mean, I haven't seen anything like that before." Sakura said and sat down next to Tsunade.

"Well then we'll start with that then. Tsunade said and reached over to the brown envelope that contained the information Sakura wrote down and brought back to Konoha. She slid it halfway out of the envelope, and stopped immediately, her eyes widening when she realized what she was looking at.

"This can't be possible" Tsunade said while looking at the report gripping it as if to destroy it.

Both Sakura and Kakashi were looking at Tsunade intently waiting for the Godaime to continue, but she didn't, and they instantly knew that this is serious.

"What do you mean Shisho?" Sakura asked with worry evident in her voice.

"These are not just carvings Sakura, these are seals of an ancient jutsu from the Uzumaki Clan, I remember my grandmother telling me stories about it." Tsunade said and drank her sake straight out of the bottle. Putting the dark green sake bottle down, she looked at Sakura and Kakashi with her elbows on the table and her hands slightly under her chin.

"Long ago when the Uzumaki clan lived in the Whirlpool country, a female from the Land of Eddies came up with a fuinjutsu that she used to extend the duration of failing organs. She would seal the needed amount of medicine within a person's organs. It was said that the organs would completely heal in some cases, but it can also be the complete opposite if not done correctly. She was an extraordinary medic, people started experimenting with the jutsu to try and create immortality, but failed one after the other killing innocent people to justify their needs. No one was allowed to use the jutsu so it became forbidden to use. That was more than one hundred years ago. No one knows what happened to the scroll after the Land of Eddies has been destroyed." Tsunade said and stood, up looking through the hokage tower's large window staring down at the village.

"The carvings you saw on their bones and organs were actually the forbidden jutsu seals, someone is trying to create immortality." Tsunade said, her honey colored eyes studying Kakashi and Sakura.

"How would someone get their hands on a forbidden jutsu like that?" Kakashi said lazily, to no one in particular.

"Firstly we need to find out who got hold of it as long as they are free to roam everywhere innocent people will keep on dying, this isn't a jutsu anyone can master. Tsunade said.

"Sakura you may leave I want to speak to Tsunade-sama, I'll call you in when we have settled our agreement on what to do next Kakashi said and stood up.

Hai Kakshi-Sensei, Sakura said and gave a polite bow to Kakashi and Tsunade leaving the Hokage Tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Sakura's Pov ***

It was now late afternoon when I made my way home from buying some groceries, I walked pass training ground three and saw Naruto and Sasuke both lying on the ground after what seemed like a spar session. I walked over to them and heard Sai above me sitting in a tree observing Sasuke and Naruto.

"They beat the shit out of each other ugly." Sai commented and jumped down beside me.

As we walked over to Naruto and Sasuke I heard Naruto blabbering something about a tomato and struggled to get up.

"You look like shit." Sai said to Naruto and Sasuke.

He was right, they had cuts and bruises all over, their clothes were torn and a part of the training ground was almost destroyed.

Sakura-Chan, I haven't seen you in a while." Naruto said in a cheery voice despite the pain he was in.

"Are you two trying to kill each other I asked as I sat my grocery bags down.

"It was just a friendly spar Sakura-Chan its no big deal."

"Naruto you can barely stand let me heal you."  
"I'll go home Hinata can fix me up, you can take care of Teme." Naruto said with a sly smile and winked at me.

I felt Sasuke's gaze on me, I blushed slightly when Naruto gave that sly smile and wink just what was he intending for me to do.

"Sai its rude to just stand there and observe, help up your future hokage and take me home to Hinata -ttbayo."

"I read in a book once that it's rude not to say please dickless.

"Shut up Sai" Naruto said as Sai helped him up and walked off to his house.

I saw a lot of blood seep through Sasuke's shirt, I rushed over and ripped his shirt off without even thinking about what I was doing. I saw Sasuke look at me with a raised eyebrow and a full smirk on his face. I tried hiding my blush by looking down at the wound and not looking at him. It was a huge gash on the left side of his navel that went down into his pants.

"Sasuke-kun can you walk?"

"I don't think you would like me to take your pants off in public," as soon as it slipped out my mouth and I realized what I said and I officially embarrassed myself. It didn't seem to bother Sasuke that much.

"Aa." was all he said and stood up.

By the gash he had to be in pain but, he was pretty good at hiding it.

His apartment wasn't that far away from training ground three we got there in no time.  
He opened the door and I stood with my groceries in my hands like an idiot. He turned around and looked at me.

"Sakura, you can put your bags in the kitchen."

I walked over to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter, when I got back, he was still standing in front the stairs. I knew he was waiting for me to help him up the stairs, there's no way he would be able to climb up all the way by himself, the gash was long and deep.

He threw his arm around my neck and shoulder, I held on to his hand and placed my other arm around his waist to support him properly. He has gotten so tall in the last two years. He led me to his room and without, warning took his shirt and pants off with only his boxer on, what was he trying to do give me a heart attack. He didn't seem perturbed about the situation. I leaned over him taking a look at the deep gash,

My hands were slightly shaking when I touched him. It felt like his body was on fire underneath my touch, my fingers gently traced next the gash so I could see how far down it went. It stopped just beneath the waistband of his boxers. I pulled the waistband down just below the gash and felt him stiffen a bit.

"Sasuke-kun this looks bad I'll have to clean it up before I heal it. I took some antiseptic and cotton pads out of my medical bag and grabbed some thick gauze.

"Do you mind coming with me Sasuke-kun?"

He stood up and followed me to the bathroom, I opened the warm water tap of the sink and soaked the thick gauze underneath it, drying out some of the water. I felt my cheeks get hot as I went down on my knees in front of Sasuke and swiped the warm gauze gently on the wound to get the dirty blood off. My blush got worse when I had to pull down his waistband again, my hands only inches away from his manhood. I didn't dare look up I could feel his mismatched eyes bore holes into my face.  
I was used to working with half naked shinobies, but this was different. Standing so close to Sasuke, the boy, now man I've always loved making my stomach turn and it made me kinda excited.

"Sakura why are you shaking, is something wrong?" Sasuke suddenly asked me, I thought that I heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"N-nothings wrong Sasuke-kun I just don't want to hurt you." I said, trying to sound as casual as possible still ignoring his gaze.

I swiped the cotton with antiseptic down on the wound till I was satisfied and threw it in the bin next to the sink.  
"All done Sasuke-kun you can go back to the room."

Sasuke left while I was busy washing my hands, well I was kinda just clearing my head and getting my heart to a normal pace. He was so goddamn gorgeous, and when he spoke and I heard his husky voice saying my name it felt like my knees wanted to give in at that moment.

I walked over to the other side of his bed and sat next to him. I placed my glowing green hands above the gash and started healing it. There was nothing but a barley visible pink line where the gash use to be. I moved my hands over his whole body healing al of the bruises.

"There we go Sasuke-kun the mark will disappear within a few days." I said and smiled at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Sasuke's Pov ***

I had to get away from her, she made me feel things that I haven't ever felt before, and when she looks at me with those green eyes and shy smile it make me want to grab her and pin her to the bed underneath me. This was driving me crazy the way she gently touches my skin leaves me almost breathless.

"I'm going to take a shower" I said and got up from the bed.

I heard her softly say "okay" as I was already making my way to the bathroom. I didn't mean to be rude or what so ever I just didn't want to ruin this thing we had by doing something stupid.

Fuck, what the hell am I talking about we don't have a thing, she's just being kind like she always is.  
She's a doctor, she's suppose to help the wounded. I was completely confused, I opened the shower and got underneath the water, it was so warm I could feel the water sting my bare flesh. I heard her walking down the stairs, she's probably leaving. I was so fucking rude, I should have thanked her not just storm out of the room.

I got out of the shower probably 20-25 minutes after I heard Sakura walk down stairs. I wrapped a towel around me and walked to my room to get dressed.  
I felt her chakra she was still here, I guess old habits die hard she wouldn't just leave an asshole like me without saying goodbye. I heard her humming as I made my way downstairs.  
She was in the kitchen making dinner, I stopped at the entrance her back was turned to me, but she felt my chakra and stopped humming and turned around.

"Feeling better Sasuke-kun." she asked and smiled sweetly at me.

"Yes, what are you doing?"

"I hope you don't mind, I thought that I would make you dinner since you shared with me last night, that was really nice of you, you know. She said and winked at me.

This woman standing before me is so annoying with her pretty green eyes, long fluttering eyelashes and perfect rose pink lips. I felt the heat at the back of my rise, I would never tell her that though.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"You can put these on the chabudai" she said and pointed to the dishes she already made.

I did what she asked and shortly after she stepped into the dining room behind me with chopsticks and spoons in her one hand and tea in the other. She placed the tea, chopsticks and spoons on the table and took everything I had and put it on the table. Without saying a word we walked back to the kitchen to get the rest of the food. She made Miso soup, rice, meat and potato stew, Saba shiyaki and of course tomato salad.  
I haven't had this type of meal cooked specifically for me in years. We sat down and started eating. I don't know if it was the fact that I haven't had this in a while or if the food was simply just that good.

"Sasuke-kun are you planning on leaving again?" Sakura said and looked down at her lap with a sad expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I saw most of the stuff in your room is packed and some of the stuff in the kitchen too."

I studied her face for a moment, she looked up at me with her green eyes begging for an honest answer.

"I'm not leaving again, I'm just moving out of this apartment tonight Sakura"

"Tonight, where to?" She asked in a brighter tone.

"The Uchiha compound."  
"Are you moving back to the main house?" she asked softly.

"Aa, it's not the same house I grew up in the first few years of my life, it has been rebuilt."

"Would you like me to help you move your stuff over, it's not like I have much to do anyway and I can't let you- "

"I'm going to seal everything in scrolls Sakura there won't be much to carry."

"Okay Sasuke-k-

"But you can walk with me if you want to?"

Her face instantly lit up like a hundred glowing candles in a dark room. It was clear to me that this woman in front of me still loved me as much as she use to, I thought that after all the shit I put her through and leaving again for two years would make her want to stay away from me and realize that I was not the romantic, loving type of person she was looking for, but she didn't stay away she, kept coming back she kept showing me her gentle and caring heart always being by my side, even if I don't deserve it.

We finished our meal and started cleaning the kitchen, she washed and I dried and packed everything away. I'm usually calm and collected but my thoughts about Sakura's love for me kept eating its way from the inside out, I just had to hear it from her again, did she still love me or not.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what Sasuke-kun" she said innocently.

"Healing my wounds, making me dinner, keeping me company?"

I paused for a second. "Why are you here Sakura, don't you have someone else waiting for you?" I said with a pained expression on my face turning away from her.I felt extremely guilty for what I have done to her in the past.

"You know why Sasuke-kun, she walked closer took my arm and turned me around to face her, "You have always known why." She gave me a sad smile and hugged me pressing her head against my chest and wrapping her arms around my body. I resisted for just a second before I wrapped my lone arm around her.

It amazed me the way that she loved me it was the type of love that would never fade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Author's Pov ***

The loud knocking at the front door made Sasuke and Sakura draw back and move away from each other.

"You should probably get that Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and cleared her throat with a blush visible on her cheeks. Without replying Sasuke walked to the front door, leaving Sakura in the kitchen, she held her warm face in her hands and smiled at what just happened. Sakura dropped her hands and made her way to the front door as she heard Naruto's loud voice.

"Sorry for disturbing whatever was going on here Teme" Naruto said and looked over Sasuke's shoulder at Sakura approaching them. The sarcasm was thick in his voice with a huge grin on his face.

"Guess you couldn't resist Sakura-Chan, Teme was in desperate need of a nurse -ttebayo"

"Shannaro, shut up you baka." Sakura yelled at Naruto with a fist in the air warning him not to say anymore.

"What do you what usuratonkachi?' Sasuke spat.

"Geez, why are the two of you so mean, I just came to tell you that Kakashi-Sensei wants both of you at the Hokage tower as soon as possible." Naruto said with his hands resting behind his head.

"I'm going home, see ya" Naruto said and walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Sakura's Pov ***

After Naruto left I went to the entryway and put my ninja sandals on Sasuke soon joined me and we left for the Hokage tower. The walk was quiet, neither one of us said anything and I was afraid of saying something stupid just because I felt that I need to say something.

When we got to the tower Ino, Sai and Choji were standing in front of the desk. Kakashi gave them a mission to follow up on Kibo. Was that the reason I was called in too, to assist them.  
I hope not Sasuke and I just got off on the right foot and it would be pure torture to be away from him again.

"Dismissed" I heard Kakashi-Sensei say to the three of them. Yokatta, I was not going to be a part of that mission.

"I bought you a welcome home present forehead, but you weren't home so I left it on your bed." Ino said with a sly smile as she walked pass me out of the hokage's office.

"Sakura, Sasuke glad you could make it Naruto told me that you were busy?" Kakashi said raising an eyebrow.

"We're here aren't we?" Sasuke asked Kakashi half annoyed at Naruto's stories.

Kakashi ignored Sasuke's annoyed tone and looked over to me and then studied the both of us.

"We have a serious case on our hands and if we don't put a stop to this as soon as possible it will only get worse."

I knew Kakashi-Sensei was talking about what Tsunade-Sama said earlier today.

"Sasuke we got reports from the small village Kibo just outside the border of the fire county close to Otogakure that people were attacked, got unknown illnesses and memory loss." That's where Sakura was for almost a month to investigate the situation. She did autopsies on the patients that died and found strange carvings on their organs and bones." Kakashi explained to Sasuke.

"Now, according to Tsunade-Sama this is an ancient high ranked medical jutsu from the Uzumaki clan that were forbidden due to human experiments taking place. Sakura brought a woman back who has been working under this person, but she bit off her own tongue and choked to death." Kakashi said and shrugged.

"The last thing she said was "we are going to finish what Orochimaru-sama couldn't." Kakashi said and observed the two of us.

I felt chills run down my spine at the mention of Orochimaru's name.

"Do you think that Orochimaru is behind this?" Sasuke asked.

"Konoha has been keeping an eye on him after the war and he was still busy with his experiments, but human experiments weren't one of them. However, I do believe he might know who it is." Kakashi said, crossing his arms.

I looked over to Sasuke, but he didn't seem fazed.

"Is that the reason you called us here Kaka-Sensei?" I asked the Hokage.

"Yes, I want you two to find out what you can from Orochimaru, if he can't help with any information I'm afraid you are going to have to start from scratch Kakashi said.

"I don't know how long this might take, but I want the two of you to report back to Konoha once a week. If things get out of hand, I want you to return immediately. Is there any questions regarding this mission? " Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When do we leave?"Sasuke replied.

"Tomorrow morning, do the both of you accept this mission?"

"Aa."

"Hai Kaka-Sensei

"Sasuke keep Sakura safe. Kakashi said with a crinkled eye, smile.

"Hn."

"Right dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Author's Pov ***

"Sasuke-kun do you still want to move tonight?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was walking beside her.

Sasuke looked up at the full moon in the sky and, he looked back down at her with only one eye visible.

"No, I want to show you something instead." He said with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What is it Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked confused.

"Be patient, you'll see."  
Sasuke led Sakura to the pier located close to the Uchiha compound where he learned his Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. He walked onto the end of the pier and gestured for Sakura to join him.  
She didn't hesitate she walk on to the pier and joined him. Sasuke sat down at the end on the pier with his feet dangling off.

Sakura's eyes widen at what she saw, the magnificent silver moon hung low in the endless black sky, with the stars surrounding the moon it didn't seem so pale as always. The gleaming light of the silver disc shined beautifully down on the lake reflecting its light on the ripples of the water.

Sakura has never seen the moon, so beautiful it was always a distant orb reflecting it's beauty, but yet still remained aloof and alone much like Sasuke.

She looked over to Sasuke who was starring at the moon, and her heart clenched at the man she saw before her, beaten but not broken. She moved closer to him and without thinking she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Sakura pulled away when Sasuke didn't respond to her kiss.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." she said, looking down shamefully with a single tear running down her cheek ready to walk away. What was I thinking that he would ever feel the same she thought to herself.

Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him, wiping the tear away with his thumb, he kissed her on her forehead and then on the tip of her nose. Placing his hand on the small of her back he rested his forehead against hers.

"Please don't ever pull away from me again," he said and placed a prolonged kiss on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

***Author Note*** Hello, Thank you for reading my story:)  
I apologize for any mistakes (^^')  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) The Uzumaki Fuinjutsu is just something I made up for this story lol :)  
Please let me know what you think. Cheerio ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Please Enjoy! :)

Chapter 7

*** Sakura Pov ***

I touched my lips, my stomach turned and flutter with excitement each time at the thought about what happened last night. There's constantly a smile on my face and a warm feeling in my chest. Who would have thought that Sasuke out of all people would be so open, he made me feel like some sort of goddess when he kissed me and held on to me so protectively. I wanted to stay like that forever. He walked me home and said Goodnight with a poke on my forehead and a soft smile on his lips. I didn't want him to leave, but he disappeared a few seconds after I said Goodnight. The first thing I did after unlocking the door was taking off my high heeled ninja sandals my feet felt so nice touching the cold floor. I headed for the kitchen to make myself tea, the color was a pretty red color and it smelled delicious, it's all I need to pack everything before going to bed, luckily I wasn't tired.

I took out four summoning scrolls and started packing everything that you can think of, for this mission didn't have a specific time span so who knew what we might need. Everything in my room was packed including a red duvet set with pillows, Having had bad experiences at inn's really taught me a valuable lesson, then of course for sleeping outside the light brown sleeping bag was packed in. We are probably going to need food for the two of us luckily that's covered thanks to Naruto who got me a box full of instant cup ramen for my birthday almost two months ago. He definitely thought that was the ultimate gift to give to someone living alone. It was late and I decided that everything needed was packed and headed to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath. The bathtub was full almost enough to spill over the rim. It felt so good, goose bumps covered my skin as I lowered down into the hot water and laid down closing my eyes for about fifteen minutes. I heard faint footsteps in my apartment, but there was no chakra signature. This person came into the wrong apartment they're going to be so sorry when I pummel their face in. Jumping out of the tub there was no time to get fully dressed so I just threw my nightgown over my wet body and left the bathroom to see who the impostor was. Walking through every room there was absolutely no one in the apartment, but there was two grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

Sasuke-kun...

It has been a long day and the excitement of tomorrow just kept me awake, leaving me to toss and turn in bed, at around midnight, I felt my eyelids getting heavier and finally fell asleep.

A cold morning breeze came through my open window blowing the curtains in silly angles. I stood up, walked over to the window the air was cold and windy in Konoha. It was almost five in the morning, still another two hours before I should meet Sasuke at the village gates. Scanning the room my eyes landed on the purple wrapped gift Ino left. Packing and getting everything ready for our mission was my first priority when I got home, everything had to be perfect. The card was still sealed in the baby blue envelope with my name written neatly in the middle. Curiosity got the best of me. I walked over to my bed and sat underneath the warm blankets while opening the gift. Ino always surprised me with the type of gifts she bought me. There was never a time that I didn't like what she got me she always kept it interesting. I opened the gift slowly, careful not to tear the wrapping paper. My mouth fell open almost dislocating my jaw when I laid eyes on the unwrapped gift. Where the fuck did she come up with this. She's beginning to follow in Sai's footsteps. The book had a blonde girl on the cover with a perfectly raised eyebrow above her blue eyes matching the same shade of Naruto's. One of her hands was in her hair and the other in her mouth sucking her forefinger the cover reads: "Best sexual positions". I threw the book to the side and reached for the envelope almost to scared too open it.

Knowledge is power right, Forehead?  
Love Ino xoxo

Ino can be so blunt sometimes even though she just means well. She probably found that in Sai's stash. Well, there was absolutely no reason for me to stay in bed much longer so I got up once again and went to take a shower since I didn't have a proper bath last night. It was now 5:30 everything was packed and sealed. Walking up and down in the small apartment a few times I decided that I'll just meet Sasuke at his apartment. It was so cold outside I was freezing my nose was probably red and I couldn't feel my fingers. Sasuke's apartment wasn't far from mine when I got there I felt his chakra it was undisturbed, he was still asleep. I jumped on the roof of his apartment as quietly as I could and walked to his balcony. Pushing the sliding door open softly, not to wake him. His room was dark, but it felt cozy, I tiptoed over to his bed and he wasn't stirring he was still asleep. It would be cruel to wake him up, but I just couldn't resist kneeling in front of the bed, I bent over slightly and kissed him softly on the cheek. He didn't wake up, I regained my upright position next to his sleeping form to leave the room.

"Sa-ku-ra where are you going?"

Panic started to rush through my head my palms became sweaty and my heart beats faster what if he throws me out of here I mean breaking into someone's apartment while they are asleep is kind of creepy.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun, I thought you were asleep."

"Why are you here so early?"

Great, now I look like a psycho stalker, what was going through my mind thinking coming here.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, see you at the gate within an hour." I said, feeling the blush on my cheeks getting myself in awkward situations was my forte and being able to make myself look like an idiot.

"Tch, come here." Sasuke said and pulled the bed sheet open indicating for me to get in and turned on his other side facing away from me.

Did he just tell me to get in. Maybe I'm going nuts.

"Sakura its cold do you mind." Sasuke said still facing the other side his back slightly pulled open.

Walking over to the bed and taking my sandals and my cape off, my clumsy heart began racing the sound almost audible. I got in underneath the blanket and it smelled just like Sasuke-kun.

Lying down on my back, I made sure to cover Sasuke and then turned on my side facing away from him. It felt weird my hands kept fiddling with the blanket, but dropped it when I felt Sasuke turning around. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You're so cold Sakura" he said and pulled me closer to him. Turning on my back again to be more comfortable he came even closer. I could feel him breathing in my neck as he rested his head on my upper chest my cheeks were bright red. He took one of my hands in his own and held on to it his eyes still closed. My red cheeks soon disappeared since he wasn't boring holes into me with his beautiful mismatched eyes. Feeling a bit more cozy my free hand tangled into his dark hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Sasuke Pov ***

I woke up to the tempting sweet smell in Sakura's neck. I don't know if it came from her hair, skin or perfume I could care less, she just smelled nice. We have been asleep for half an hour and we needed to get up and get going. Sakura was obviously ready to go so I stood up as softly as I could not to wake her and went to the kitchen. I honestly didn't know what to think of this mission. Why would Kakashi put me and Sakura on the same team to go away on a mission for such a long time. She was one of the top doctors in the Konoha hospital and she had her own clinic for kids that needs to be run? Hearing the sudden hiss of the kettle drew me out of my thoughts. There's actually no point in thinking about it anyway.

Sakura's breathing was soft and steady as I walked up the stairs with two cups of tea in my one hand. Entering the room, she lay sprawled across the bed with a cushion held to her chest. What a weird position, she seems to enjoy it though.

"Sakura"

She let out a slight moan, but didn't stir.

"Sakura" I said again in almost a whisper.

Now she was smiling, but still didn't open her eyes.

"I'm leaving without you." I said loudly and clearly she jumped up scanning the room her green eyes landed on the tea cup that was held out to her. She took it with slightly shaking hands brushing her fingers against mine.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun."

"I'm going to take a shower, we will leave immediately after." I said to her, she nodded, stood up starting to make the bed. She was way too kind for her own good, but that's just Sakura and that's what pulls people to her, her gentle, kind and caring personality. She was humming something again, it made the place seem more lively but it was soon cut off once the rushing of water started falling from the shower.

I reached for a towel on the towel rack only to realize that there was none. Well, I could always just drip dry... Fuck that, Sakura's here she can bring me one.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," she said just outside the door.

"Would you mind bringing me a towel there's, none in the bathroom." It was quiet for a few seconds before she finally answered.

"S-sure Sasuke-kun."

The stutter was clear in her response. She opened the bathroom door with a bright red face, but kept looking down at the ground, she extended her arm through the gap handing me a towel.

Wrapping the towel around my waist I opened the door she was still standing there looking at the floor. She looked like someone lost in genjutsu. I poked her lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you Sakura, are you okay?"

She gave a slight nod with a shy smile on her lips and walked downstairs leaving me to get dressed. I got dressed in my ninja attire the grey flack jacket was the only piece of clothing that had the Uchiha clan symbol on. I grabbed my katana on the dresser and went downstairs. Sakura was busy making onigiri, yet again, to kind for her own good, I gave her a genuine loving smile and tilted my head to show my appreciation she blushed and kept out two and sealed the rest of the food away. She held one of the two onigiri out to me and started preaching about how important breakfast was.

"You know Sasuke-kun its especially important when you are going to be traveling long distances." She spoke in a professional way with her eyes closed and her forefinger in the air.

"Aa, I better eat this before I die." I said sarcastically teasing her.

"You know what I mean Sasuke-kun, you can't go a long way without anything in your stomach. We would barely reach the village gate, then you will feel drained" She said with her hand on her hip.

"Wanna bet smart ass?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a full smirk on my face.

Sakura did little to hide her furious blush.

"No, I don't this isn't an option eat your onigiri Sasuke-kun."

It was way to easy too tease her, she had a short temper.

"Hn."

We ate our onigiri on our way to the huge green gates of Konoha. It has been years since I've been assigned on a mission.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, chotto mate -ttebyo"

Sakura and I turned around to face Naruto, he came running toward us leaving dust tracks behind him.

"Did you guys think that I'll let you leave without saying goodbye." Naruto said, grabbing Sakura and me hugging us.

"Come on guys, show a little love I don't know when we are gonna see each other again." He said, sounding half hysterical with tears at the corner of his eyes.

He held on to us so tight that we couldn't breath properly.

"Get off me Naruto, you're strangling us usuratonkatchi.

"Screw you Teme, this is a serious moment don't try to spoil it with your moodiness." Naruto said with his nose in the air.

"Oh Sakura-Chan, I don't know how you are gonna live with this dark cloud around you." I heard Naruto say to Sakura, his eyes in slits and one hand covering his mouth only for Sakura to see.

She giggled innocently at Naruto and hugged him back telling him that she'll be fine.

"Teme I'm not even gonna say it, I know you will take good care of Sakura-Chan," he said smirking at me. he already knew that Sakura was precious to me.

"Aa, Dobe."

"Get going I want to watch you leave together". Naruto said.

"That's just weird Naruto," Sakura replied.

"Don't say that Sakura-Chan I've been waiting for this as long as you have, if you know what I mean -ttebayo. Naruto said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, smiling brightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Sasuke's Pov ***

Dashing through the green forest, the only sounds that could be heard was the clunking noise of our ninja sandals hitting the tree trunks as we leapt from one tree to the next. We have run non stop since leaving this morning. It was now late afternoon and Sakura wanted to take a break.

I was used to running for days with no end, with Orochimaru and team Taka/Hebi. Sakura on the other hand wasn't or maybe it was her high heeled ninja sandals? Jumping from the last tree trunk and landing swiftly on the ground, Sakura started looking around for a spot to sit.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"Looking for a spot to sit," she said while looking intently at the ground looking like she was searching for something.

"Sakura what are you talking about, this is a forest we can sit anywhere."

"Exactly Sasuke-kun this is the forest and there's lots of bugs and creepy crawlies I don't want any of them climbing on me or worst crawling underneath my dress. She paused and looked over at me.

"Especially not in front of you," she said and blushed.

"Tch, you can sit on my cape just come sit down already." I took my cape off and laid it down on the ground for her to sit down on knowing how annoying Sakura can get, when she wants something.

Sakura sat down on the cape with a smile on her lips and a faint blush on her cheeks, she seemed very pleased.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sakura started unsealing the food she made this morning from her scroll and placed it neatly in the middle of us to eat.

"Itadakimasu Sasuke-kun."

Sakura ate two onigiri's and drank her iced tea from her can. I could feel her keep staring at me while she downed the ice tea. What was she thinking about, she had a glint in her green eyes that told me she was up to no good. She threw her can to the side and smiled evilly.

"What is it?" I asked not longer being able to brush off her looks.

"I can't explain Sasuke-kun, she said while moving closer to me, mind if I show you?" she asked in a flirtatious tone and winked. I had no time to answer she had me pinned to the ground and sat on me straddling my hips and holding my hand down on the ground for me not to push her off.

"Sakura what are you doing." I asked, looking up at her.

She leaned down so close to me, I could see the different shades of green and yellow speckles in her eyes.

"Like I said Sasuke-kun I can't explain it." her lips touched mine lightly with each word she spoke.

"I can't believe that I'm finally here with you, just the two of us, I can't seem to find the right words that will explain to you how my heart feels but I can show you , if you let me Sasuke-kun." she said with a blush on her cheeks.

She placed her free hand on the side of my face, brushing away the hair in front of my Rinnegan and moved her hand down to rest on my jawbone and neck. My eyes widen a fraction and my heart started beating faster, she bit her rosy pink lip, studying my eyes for an answer and then leaned down further, closed her eyes, and placed her soft lips on mine. At first it was gentle but yet demanding, I could feel everything she wanted to say, but couldn't put into words, my heart clenched at the soft moan escaping her lips as she started to kiss me harder with a sense of longing. she freed my arm and slid her hand underneath my shirt, touching my bare skin and resting her hand over my pounding heart. She sucked on my lower lip before she pulled away, her eyes full of un-spilled tears, but a beaming smile plaster on her lips.

"I knew I could make you feel what I meant Sasuke-kun." she said and drew a circle with her finger around my heart her hand still underneath my shirt.  
"Aa." it was all I was able to get out with her green eyes piercing my own. She removed her hand from underneath my shirt and placed a soft kiss on my forehead before she stood up.  
"Come on Sasuke-kun lets go, there's a village up ahead, do you mind if we sleep at an inn?" Sakura asked picking up my cape wiping off all the loose grass that got stuck to it.

"No, if that is what you want then we'll do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** Author Pov ***  
Sakura wasn't that tired she could keep on going, but she didn't want to spend the night at Orochimaru's hideout after a long day of running, she still knew better than to trust the old snake sannin. He always had some crazy idea, and wouldn't think twice before doing it with or without their consent. Better to be safe than sorry Sakura thought to herself.

The sun was just about to set when they arrived at the village gates Sakura looked over at Sasuke to confirm if it was still okay to stop. He gave a nod and they jumped to ground walking through the village gates.

People were buzzing through the streets there was stalls out on display and everyone was dressed in kimono's with masks covering half their faces horizontally and vertically. It looked some sort of festival in the village. An older man at the gate with a basket full of masks approached Sasuke and Sakura asking if they would like masks for the festival. Sakura reached out to take one, but Sasuke immediately pushed her off to the opposite direction away from the old man. Sakura didn't argue about it and kept walking. She stopped at the first stall with accessories for woman and browsed through the hair clips and hair ties. Her hair was getting pretty long and was now just below her bra strap. Sasuke couldn't stand still so he walked back and forth waiting for her to finish. Sakura took a nice red hair clip to match her konoha headband and a few red hair ties.

Sasuke was with his back to her when she thanked the merchant and made her way to him when she was close enough, she jabbed him with her elbow to get his full attention.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." she said and gave him a beautiful smile.

"Hn." Sasuke said looking back in front of him a similar smile to Sakura's on his face.

They walked through the main street that was usually were towns kept their inn's. Behind the desk sat a young girl about the same age as them. she had red hair the same shade as Jugo with large golden brown eyes covered by a mask. Sakura couldn't help but wonder why some of the people wore masks and the others not.

"Ano, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing that mask? Sakura asked the girl.

"I-Its for the singles masquerade." the girl replied shyly.

"Singles masquerade?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, for people who don't have someone in their life romantically, if you know what I mean, its tradition in our village. The half mask symbolizes that you only know one side of a person and that's what you see on the outside, the part of your face that is hidden underneath the mask symbolize the inner part of someone that you have yet to know. If you find someone that you are interested in, you may give them a gift that you think suits them from what they represent and from what you can see on the outside. We have this festival every year. That's how most of the couples in our village met." the girl said while handing over a room key to Sasuke.

Sakura nodded at the girl and followed Sasuke down the hall.

"That's pretty interesting neh Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, while fiddling with the bag of accessories she bought awhile ago.

"Aa," Sasuke said and entered the room.

The room was quite spacious it looked like an open plan apartment it had two beds, a coffee table with a couch in front of it separating the small living room area from the kitchen area and of course a bathroom. Sakura has never seen an inn where everything was so clean and well organized. She rushed to the bathroom and saw that it has a walk in shower and a bathtub. This was all she ever wanted. She started filling the tub with water.

"Sasuke-kun I'm going to take a bath, is that okay?" she said and peeked from the bathroom busy unsealing her vanity case.

"This room is as much yours as it is mine, do as you please Sakura." he said as he placed his bag and ninja pouches in the dresser opposite of the bed closest to the window.

"Oh, okay Sasuke-kun." she replied and closed the bathroom door.

Sakura got undressed and put one of her feet in the water to test the temperature, satisfied with the water, she climbed in and sunk into the tub, bubbles covering her whole body. Letting out a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and relaxed for a few minutes before she started washing her hair and body when she was done, she rinsed and applied the conditioner, as usual while she waiting for the conditioner in her hair she took the time to shave. She had done everything in this specific order since she was a kid memorizing everything step by step doing it in the same order every time.

Sakura noticed her fingers had already turned wrinkly when she got out of the bathtub, she got dressed in her black ninja shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top. She dried her hair with the same towel, leaving the other dry one for Sasuke to use. As she walked out of the steaming bathroom Sasuke walked in, she could hear the shower door opening and the water that followed with it. Deciding to get food ready while Sasuke is in the shower, she took out two cups of the instant ramen Naruto gave her for her birthday. She placed the ramen in the small kitchen area and boiled the kettle, when she heard Sasuke close the running water she poured the kettle water into the ramen leaving it to stand for three minutes while she made tea and put everything on the coffee table where she thought it would be best to eat. The smell of the ramen filled her nostrils, making her stomach growl. She pulled her knees to her chest to ignore the sounds, she didn't want to start eating without Sasuke. The bathroom door opened filling the room with a burst of warm steam.

"Sasuke-kun I made instant ramen for dinner is that fine with you?" Sakura asked, leaning over the couch to look at Sasuke.

"Yes, thank you."

Sakura jumped off the couch and sat down at the coffee table.

"Come and sit here Sasuke-kun I know this isn't a dining room table but it would work just as well." She said and sat and shift her body to sit on her knees. Sasuke soon joined and they ate in silence.

Sakura cleared the table throwing the ramen cups away and rinsed the tea cups.

"Sakura."

"Mmm Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with her back still to him.

"Come here."

Sakura closed the tap and walked over to Sasuke sitting on his bed.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked, climbing on his bed.

"I got something for you Sakura." Sasuke said, giving her a gentle smile.

"F-For me?" Sakura asked, placing her hand on her chest in disbelieve

He placed two white bangles with one very small Sakura blossom on each in her hand. She looked at the bangles confused.

"I know you inside out Sakura white is the color that describes you best on the inside and on the outside, its clear that you are a fully blossomed flower." Sasuke said and poked her on the forehead.

"Sasuke-kun where did you get these you were here the whole ti- and then it hit her. When they entered the village Sasuke didn't want her to take a mask from the old man because he already knew what it meant.

Sasuke-kun you knew what it meant she asked looking up at him.

"Aa, he said, and pulled her closer, you are mine and I am yours."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke thanking him, she finally knew where she stood with him. Sasuke returned her hug and stood up to turn the lights off. She didn't move, from his bed instead she opened the covers and climbed in.

"I'm not sleeping alone Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in the darkness of the room.

"I know you are much too annoying." Sasuke said sarcastically and climbed in next to her laying down on his back, she wrapped her arms around him and laid on his chest falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

***A/N***

Hi thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! :)  
Sorry for any mistakes, XD.  
Is this to much? To ooc maybe? I don't know?  
Please let me know what you think. ;) Cheerio ^^

White an inherently positive color, is associated with purity, innocence, light, goodness, heaven,  
safety, brilliance, illumination, understanding,  
cleanliness, faith, beginnings, sterility, spirituality,  
possibility, humility, sincerity, protection, softness, and perfection.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello :) Please enjoy!

Chapter 8

*** Sakura Pov ***

I heard the soft moans escaping my lips, my head nestled in the soft pillows as he leaned over my body, his lips caressing my skin as he placed soft kisses on my neck trailing down to my chest leaving wet trails. I felt a hitch in my breath as he moved his hand down my body tracing every curve touching the side of my breast slightly stopping at the hem on my shirt, he looked up at me and stared at my lips I could see the lust dancing behind his mismatched eyes as it met mine. He licked my bottom lip as if begging for a kiss, his fingertips brushed gently over my stomach with it, he lifts up my shirt displaying my breasts, taking one in his hand cupping it. Another moan ripped through my throat as he took the other in his mouth, flicking my peak with his tongue. I could feel the hot wet saliva dripping from his mouth as he started to suck and nibble on my breast, grabbing onto his raven hair arching my back moving closer to him, he let out a growl and said my name, it sounded so sexy and alluring moving his hand down, tracing my inner thigh upwards, I let out a gasp as I felt him moving closer to my heat I wanted him to have all of me now and forev-

*** Author Pov ***

Sasuke woke up to the soft moans of the pink haired kunoichi next to him, she tossed and turned breathlessly, almost pushing him off the bed.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said while he shook her to wake her up.

"Sasuke-kun, I want you to have a- she replied with a moan still asleep.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said again as he shook her a bit harder.

"Huh?" Sakura said as she suddenly woke up to Sasuke shaking her.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Sasuke asked, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Taking in her surroundings her eyes widen as she realized that it was just a dream.

"he-heh-hehe, I'm fine Sasuke-kun, she replied awkwardly with a full blush on her face.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked as he looked over to her.

He noticed Sakura's strange behavior, she still had an innocent glint in her green orbs but she was hiding something almost like she was embarrassed or ashamed of what she dreamed about.

"I-uh need to pee." She jumped off the bed dashing to the bathroom. It was dark and her eyes still needed to adjust to the room. She flipped on the bathroom light switch, went in and closed the door. Sakura realized that she still had her pillow in her hand, she let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders forward. Well, this is embarrassing she thought to herself as she looked in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were still half lidded and sleepy, her hair was a mess, the pink hair that wasn't stuck to her face stood in all odd directions. Sakura pulled her fingers through her messy hair and flushed the toilet even though she didn't use it. She looked through the small opening of the door to see if Sasuke went back to sleep to her surprise, he sat straight up on the bed, observing her with curious eyes as she walked out of the bathroom. Walking around the bed to her side, she peeked at him from underneath her long lashes, she pulled the covers open, his eyes never left her since she got out of the bathroom.

"Stop staring Sasuke-kun." she said in a shy voice almost too soft to hear.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked as he shifted to face her properly.

"No, why would there be Sasuke-kun." She said while patting her pillow.

"While I was trying to wake you , you said: Sasuke-kun I want you to have a- and then you stopped?"

"What?! I don't remember that." Sakura replied in shock covering half her face with her blanket.

"Hn, get some sleep." Sasuke said as he lay down again on his side facing her, she did the same and studied his face, his eyes were closed as he was ready to fall back asleep again. She had just told him to stop starring but she couldn't help but to stare at him now, he was just so breathtakingly beautiful. A shy smile formed on her lips when she thought about what she dreamed just minutes ago.

"I mean it Sakura, Sasuke said with his eyes still closed and a smirk on his face, get some sleep."

Sakura snuggled into her pillow wrapping the blankets tightly around her, she closed her eyes, and in a matter of seconds a deep sleep consumed her once again.

*** Sasuke Pov ***

Sakura and I left the inn early this morning, I wanted to get this mission over and done with tip toeing around the situation is useless. Sakura is usually talkative but not today she didn't say a thing unless its necessary. All my questions were answered flatly with a yes and no, while we were speeding through the trees I knew the reason for this, if Sakura was able to possess any hate within her body, it would be for that man, she wasn't comfortable with going to Orochimaru's hideout and who could blame her. If it wasn't for this mission I myself wouldn't set a foot near him again. He wanted to use me as a vessel for his new body and I solely used him for power, end of story. But with her it's different she sees things in a different perspective than I do, well use to anyway, to her he was and still is the scum of this earth if not worse, for everything he has ever done, not just to us but to everyone he had ever encountered before, all the lives he destroyed and all the lives he took for his own use. We were about a half an hour away from the hideout when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks leaning against a tree trunk.

"Sasuke-kun, she said out of breath, please let me just land one punch on that old bastard's face."

So I was right, she was in this foul mood because of Orochimaru, she had her hands balled into fists and stared at the ground, she was slightly shaking out of anger I suppose.

"I wasn't planning to Sakura, if you want to hurt him do your best because we are never coming back again."

"Heh! He's not going to see it coming." she said with a smirk on her face.

I felt a slight smile make its way on my face, maybe this is just what she needs to feel better, I would even do it myself if it means that she would feel better.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun, I don't what to be late."

I gave her a slight nod and we ran full speed again, I was surprised that she could keep up with me at this pace. At the end of the forest stood a single large tree full of leaves decorating its branches, to the naked eye it only reflects a beautiful old tree full of the green leaves but in reality it was a place filled with darkness and cruel intentions. I knew this place inside out, Orochimaru's hideout. Sakura and I both stopped and jumped down to the ground.

"Be careful." I warned her. We both masked our chakra when we stopped previously.

"Hai Sasuke-kun. she said and followed my lead.

We jumped down the entrance of the hideout and landed in the hallway it looked the same as all the other hideouts, snake statues were carved out of the brown walls lighting the way through what seemed like an endless hall. I instantly activated my Sharingan in my right eye when two figures popped out in front of us.

"Oh look its Sasuke" Suigestu said to Jugo next to him with a shrug.

"Sasuke-sama." Jugo said and nodded to me and Sakura.

"Jugo, Suigetsu."

"What brings you here Sasuke-sama?" Jugo ask politely as always.

"We came to see Orochimaru, where is he?" I said, observing the two of them.

"Why should we tell you, what will you give us in return?" Suigetsu asked in a not too serious voice and a wide grin on his face. He's always like this thinking everything is a joke to entertain himself. I ignored him and looked at Jugo I knew he would tell me. After the war Jugo still wanted to follow me because he believed I was the only one able to get his killing urges under control.

"He has been gone for two months, he left with Karin but didn't say where they were going, but we however did receive a message stating that he is on his way back Sasuke-sama."

"Jugo you are always so obedient, spoiling the fun, nothing fun ever happens around here, but it seems like that might change." Suigetsu said studying Sakura from head to toe. I felt like I want to rip his tongue out, Sakura was definitely not here for his entertainment and more so she wasn't that kind of a girl.

"Well, if he's on his way back then we will wait for him." I said.

"Sasuke you know it might take days right?"Suigetsu said.

"I'm well aware."

The fact that he has been gone for two months already piqued my interest, that is the same time the experiments started according to Sakura. Maybe the sly snake has something to do with this, after all, we won't know unless we find out.

"Would you mind taking us to Orochimaru's lab?" I asked Jugo.

"You know we are not allowed in there Sasuke, you are here for ten minutes and you have already started making all sorts demands." Suigetsu said with a sarcastic tone waving his finger in the air.

"I was trying to be polite but you leave me no choice." I pushed passed him and Jugo and made my way to the lab with Sakura close behind me.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"To Orochimaru's lab."

Its actually convenient that he is not here that gives us time to go through his lab and find out what he has been manifesting down there, it's always a good thing to get all the information possible in a situation like this.

"Sasuke-kun that's dangerous, who knows what might be in there." Sakura said her voice slightly shaking.

"Exactly, who knows what is down there, we might just find what we are looking for."

As we made our way to the lab the only thing that could be heard was our footsteps echoing down the endless halls. To someone who hasn't been here as long as I have this looks like an endless maze, but I always kept a close eye on Orochimaru and I know this place like the back of my hand. We reached a brown door that led underground, I grabbed Sakura's small petite hand and pulled her closer to me, she would not be able to see in this darkness.

"We are going downstairs Sakura, be careful."

"O-okay Sasuke-kun."

At the end of the last step was a deep pit for intruders to fall into and not make it out. I could hear mice squeak deep down. Sakura squealed as she heard them and grabbed onto me tighter.

"Sasuke-kun, is that mice?"

"Aa, they are down in a pit we have to jump over to the other side, hold on."

She did was she was told and I could feel her body stiffen as I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist to pick her up. I closed my eyes for a second when I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and laying her head down on my shoulder.

"I'm ready Sasuke-kun," she said softly next to my ear almost making me shudder in response, but I held my composure showing no reaction and jumped over the pit.

The more time I began to spend with her the more I knew what she meant to me and what lengths I would go for her. She began to fill my heart with the love I lost a long time ago I wasn't the type of person to lie and not admitting it to myself would be a lie, so instead I shoved it to the back of my mind for now. We had a chance to go through Orochimaru's lab and I plan on doing it thoroughly.

*** Sakura Pov ***

Sasuke jumped over the pit in no time he opened a wooden door, I could hear it creak, the light of the lab made it possible for me to see again. Sasuke went in before me and warned me to watch out for traps I nodded in response and we went our separate ways. this was the biggest lab I have ever seen and it was creepy in so many ways.

It was full of weird containers, some of them see through the others not, I don't even want to know how long the darker containers have been standing. I was disgusted by all the different types Orochimaru had, it was sickening some of them held human body parts and some were animals. I walked pass a workbench full of scrolls it had been opened recently because it only had one layer of dust covering it while the rest of the stuff were covered in several layers of dust, what freaked me out the most was the pale white hand that stood there as an ornament with an Akatski ring on one of the fingers, the purple nails had gone bleak over the years.

Sasuke stood on the other side of the lab inspecting the bigger containers with larger human remains inside, tears welled up in my eyes as I thought what those people must have gone through. I remember Captain Yamato being one of his test subjects when he was still just a little boy, Orochimaru left him for dead, but captain Yamoto was later found by Danzo and seen as a pawn to his evil plans because of his wood style, but thanks to Kakashi-Sensei, he made it out of the evil claws of Danzo.

"Sasuke-kun where do we start?" I asked him.

As he turned to face me, I could see the horror in his eyes. I felt goosebumps on my skin I know that look something real bad is about to happen.

"Sakura behind you!" I heard Sasuke yell in panic at me. I turned to face the threat, but was too slow and caught off guard. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye next to me, yellow eyes met mine with a fork tongue slithering against my cheek. A snake wrapped itself around my body, squeezing the air out of my lungs, I couldn't move and I felt my arms and ribs begin break as it squeezed tighter. I felt an intense burn on my shoulder as the snake sunk his fangs into me. Sasuke was in front of me in a flash with his katana in his hand, he made one swift motion and the snake fell lifelessly next to me, Sasuke caught me before I fell and I saw his face disappear in a blur, the worried tone in his voice as he said my name was the last thing I heard.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
A/N: Firstly, thank you all for the favs / follows / reviews and for reading my story (hug) 3 I apologize for any mistakes. (my bad) XD Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I will try and update sooner next time! any requests are more than welcome. Please let me know what you think Cheerio :) #


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ;) please enjoy!

Chapter 9 ***Author Pov ***

The room felt icy cold all of a sudden with dead silence that filled his ears, Sasuke felt the pounding of his heart as he saw the snake sneak up behind the medical ninja. Sakura is in danger, was the first thought that crossed his mind, he has to save her like old times and how he always will he didn't want that disgusting thing to go near her and harm her even if it was just a light scratch. So he ran and in a matter of seconds he stood in front of her, but it was already far too late. The reptile was squeezing tighter with each second that went by, He drew his sword and slashed the snake around her body, it gave a loud painful hiss and fell lifeless on the hard cement floor of Orochimaru's lab. Sakura started falling backwards as the snake was the only thing keeping her upright, Sasuke grabbed onto her waist and sat down, he let out a sigh and placed her head on his lap brushing away pink strands that stuck to her face. It was clear that her arms were broken by the tight pressuring force of the reptile.

Where did the snake come from Sasuke thought to himself, he didn't feel its presence till it was behind Sakura. He cursed loudly as he saw the wet blood stains on her clothes that came from the bite on her shoulder. He took his cloak off, rolled it into a bundle that he placed underneath her head. That snake must have come from the workbench Sakura were studying, there had to be something valuable that the snake didn't want her to see. Sasuke took a look around on the dusty workbench and traced the contents of the open scrolls, it was of no importance. There wouldn't be anything valuable in the jars and the workbench didn't have any drawers. Sasuke scoffed and walked over to Sakura, he didn't have time to search the place while Sakura was lying badly injured on the floor. It was far more important to take care of her. He's right eye bled crimson as he activated his mangekyo sharingan, he summoned a part of his susanoo and wrapped Sakura in its hand, careful not to cause more damage than there already was.

Sakura wasn't weak and Sasuke knew that she just passed out from the snake bite and broken bones. He took her to the room, he owned when he was training under the snake Sanin. The wooden door gave a loud echoing creek, through the empty halls. Entering the room, he laid her gently on the bed and dispelled the Susanoo's hand that covered her. Sakura's body was slightly shaking and her skin was cold, so he did what he thought best for the moment and took the blanket that lay at the foot of the bed and covered half her body. Hopefully she wouldn't go into shock. He removed her ninja pouch and looked inside for her medical scroll. The dark green scroll stood out immediately as expected, she's a medic after all. He then pushed some of his chakra into the scroll, unsealing her medical bag digging through it, he took out some bandages, gauze and antiseptic to clean the wound on her shoulder and took whatever he could find to make two splints.

He cleaned the wound on her shoulder and covered it with a bandage, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath Touching broken bones was painful, but there was no other way around it, he had to realign them, if he doesn't do it now it may cause more harm to the kunoichi. Sasuke realigned her right arm first wrapping it firmly in a splint, he did the same with her left arm and realized he was still holding his breath. He exhaled slowly and wet his dry lips. She whimpered as he slightly touched her ribs as he moved to stand up.

"Tch, fucking snake." Sasuke muttered as he realized that her mid section were also injured.

This was going to be an issue, he did not want to invade Sakura's privacy, but he couldn't leave her in pain or ask Suigetsu or Jugo to do it, she would beat the shit out of him for something like that, figuratively speaking. So he unwrapped the black obi around her waist and lifts her dress to display her mid section, still covering her breasts. The left side of her rib cage was covered with dark purple almost black bruises. With his brows furrowed, he traced the bruises down to the side of her body with his fingers. How the hell did he let this happen? How the hell did she let this happen? sighing, he took out another bandage, soft moans could be heard as he wrapped it gently around her careful not to touch the injured area. She was in a lot of pain and he was the only one who could do something about it.

He's not a medical ninja, so this was the only way he knew that could help her, he leaned over her and opened her eyelids displaying her beautiful green orbs, activating his Sharingan in his right eye, black tomoes spinning lazily, as he, puts her in a genjutsu where she's happy and surrounded by the people she loves. She still has control over what she dreams he is simply giving her a push in the right direction and manipulates her brain so that she can't feel any of the pain that she was in.

Sasuke blamed himself for not being more observant he should have known that something like this will happen, its Orochimaru's hideout nothing ever turns out good. This was one of the first things Kakashi taught them when they were genin, never let the enemy get behind you. He covered Sakura completely with the rest of blanket, she was sleeping peacefully now with a smile on her face. He had to find out what that snake was protecting so he stood up and left the room.

X

*** Sasuke Pov ***

Leaving Sakura alone in the room was the last thing I wanted to do, so I placed a jutsu on the door for no one to go in while she was asleep and started to make my way to the lab. I could feel a familiar chakra signature close by, Karin would often describe it being disgusting.

"What do you want Suigetsu?"

"Don't you trust us with her Sasuke?" Suigestu asked as he turned the corner. I decided not to answer my affairs and choices had nothing to do with him. So I ignored his question and kept walking.

"You know it's rude not to share." He said again following me.

I bit my tongue and kept my mouth shut maybe, just maybe he will fuck off and leave me to my business.

"C'mon Sasuke a pretty boy type like you has more than one girl to choose from." He said again with a chuckle.

I took my sword from its stealth and swung it at him, he instantly turned to water, but I knew he would do that so I sent lightning down the blade as he turned to water. Suigetsu screamed in pain and fell to the floor as lightning ran through his watery form.

"Fuck Sasuke, I was just joking." He said as he regained his original form again.

"Your jokes irritate me, get lost." I said flatly as I turned around and started walking again. Why was he irritating me so much? Usually I just ignore his fucked up remarks.

"Sasuke what are you looking for, you know Juugo and I will get in an enormous amount of trouble if Orochimaru found out that we let you into his lab without trying to stop you" Suigetsu said.

"It useless, you are no match for me." I replied putting my sword back in its stealth.

"I know I'm not an idiot Sasuke, and Juugo is still far too loyal towards you to go against you." He said as he crossed his arms.

I scoffed with a smirk on my face and turned around to face him.

"Continue."

"If you tell me what you, want then maybe I can help you find it, and you and the pink haired kunoichi can be on your way before Orochimaru gets back." Suigetsu replied with a shrug.

"What makes you think you can help me?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"I've been in that lab with Orochimaru before he left, and besides two heads are better than one."

I didn't want to blow the mission wide open, but Suigetsu might know something of importance that we won't be able to find in Orochimaru's lab. There might be evidence that he already got rid of before the wrong people got to it. This is a risk, but I'm willing to take it if it means that I can get Sakura out of here.

"You've been in the lab, then you can tell me here and now what you know, why did he leave and where did he and Karin go?"

"Let's go to the lab." Suigetsu said as he let out a sigh.

X

*** Author Pov ***

The walk to the lab was quick and quiet. Suigetsu knew Sasuke's mood swings quite well and now was not the time to test the Uchiha's patience. He always had that stoic face, but it seemed like he was in more than just a bad mood something else was bothering him, maybe it had something to do with the girl? Suigetsu thought as he stared at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

Suigetsu's eyes widen when he saw the dead snake on the lab floor Sasuke simply walked pass him, and gave the reptile one look, black flames engulfed it not leaving a single trace of ashes.

"Always showing off, heh!"Suigetsui said

"Tch, don't waste my time Suigetsu show me what you brought me here for." Sasuke said clearly annoyed.

"Jeez, no need to be so rude your majesty, all in good time." Suigetsu said sarcastically. He walked over to the workbench where Sakura were previously and tried to lift the top of the workbench.

"I don't know what's underneath this, but I once saw Orochimaru hide things in here, he didn't see me at the time, so it might be worth a shot." Suigetsu muttered.

Suigetsu said one curse word after the other as he struggled to lift the top of the workbench. His face had become red and he was trying to use his legs to force the workbench open. Sweat dripped from his forehead and it looked like he would start gnawing on the wood anytime soon.

"It's sealed Suigetsu, there's no use in struggling further." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Suigetsu fell to the floor with uneven breaths.  
"I didn't see him put a seal on it when I spied on him anyway, I need some water I'm dehydrating."

"Meet me at the lab's entrance tomorrow morning at eight we need to find a way to open the workbench. Knowing Orochimaru, he wouldn't use an easy seal for things that's only meant for his eyes."

X

*** Sakura Pov ***

I woke up to the sound of metal against metal and the smell of antiseptic filled my nostrils, opening my eyes slowly I saw the wound on my shoulder. Where did that come from? Was I missing something? Where am I? Panic struck me as I didn't know where I was. The room had dark brown stone walls and no windows there was a dresser in the corner and two smaller Nightstands on each side of the bed. I have to get out of here and find Sasuke, I let out a muffled scream as pain coursed through my body when I tried to get up.

"Don't get up." I heard a familiar voice say and the sound of metal hitting the hard floor.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?"

I didn't even see him in the room, he walked to the bed and sat down next to me. He had an expression on his face that I've never seen before was it hurt? Concern? Guilt?

"I'm sorry you got hurt Sakura, how are you feeling?' He asked his eyes searching mine for an answer.

The scene in the lab flashed through my mind, when the snake wrapped itself around me with a tight grip and sank his fangs into my flesh, why did Sasuke blame himself for it? it was clearly my own fault.

"Please help me up Sasuke-kun."

He did as I asked and stuffed pillows behind my back, I was able to see my arms wrapped in splints and bandages. He took care of me while I was out and tried to make it more comfortable for me, he did all this just for me, even though I can heal myself when I wake up. I felt my heart swell at the thought, he has truly changed back to the Sasuke I knew as a genin. He didn't show his emotions much to the outside world, but when we were alone every little thing he did or say since he got back from his journey made it clear that he cared. He was the type of person that showed what he felt instead of saying it and I kinda preferred that more. Actions after all, speak louder than words.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, you have done more for me in the past that, I might not ever be able to repay."

I felt my cheeks heat up at the gentle smile that crossed his lips. He didn't look at me, instead he was looking into the distance behind me next to my shoulder.

"You did a good job, are you sure you don't want to be a medical ninja, I could definitely do with someone of your caliber at the hospital. I said and giggled.

"I'll hold you to it." He said and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

I started focusing chakra throughout my body healing my wounds, the green glow of my chakra blended in beautifully with the lit candles on the two Nightstands, in no time I was able to move again. I notice Sasuke starring at me from the corner of my eye as I struggled to try and take the off the splints. He leaned forward and started taking the splints off without saying a word. A weird tingling sensation made its way to my stomach and my cheeks heated up again, as he looked at me and said "If you need help just ask."

"A-arigato Sasuke-kun."

"What time is it how long was I asleep?"My hair felt sticky and I felt she faint layer of sweat that covered my arms where the splints use to be.

"It's just past sunset." Sasuke said and stood up.

I'm gonna take a quick shower, I said and took my vanity case, a towel and some clothes to sleep in.

Sasuke gave a slight nod and made his way to the weapons he was busy with and continued sharpening a kunai.

I opened the shower before taking my clothes off for the water to warm up, I reached for my black obi to take off my dress only to find out that it's not there, I dashed to the door and opened it Sasuke paid no attention to the door opening.

"Sasuke-kun." I said and felt a blush on my cheeks.

"Aa."

"Where uh, where's my black obi." I asked pointing to my mid section.

"It was in the way so I took it off, he said still looking down biting his bottom lip, your ribs had been hurt as well." He said and looked up at me, I don't know if it was just the steam from the bathroom that made my sight blurry or if I actually saw a faint blush on his cheeks. Never in my life have I seen Sasuke blush or feel embarrassed about anything. His eyes darted up and met mine, I was certain now that I was right and there was in fact a blush on his cheeks. I gave him a gentle smile and he studied me for a second before looking back down to his kunai. I closed the bathroom door again and continued undressing to get into the hot shower. I saw the bandage wrapped around my mid section. The injuries that Sasuke talked about, to be no longer visible after I focused chakra throughout my body and healed myself. It must have been pretty bad if he wrapped it up.

I got out of the bathroom in one of my ninja shorts and a red spaghetti strap crop top. Sasuke gave me a quick look from head to toe and walked in passing me closing the door behind him. I heard fabric fall to the floor and a rush of water as he opened the shower. He looked stressed as if something was wrong. What exactly happened after we left the lab this morning? I just have to ask him. I sealed all of my stuff and tried to tidy up the place before Sasuke got out of the shower, so I made the bed and got rid of the used splints and bandages.

There was a loud knock on the door and then a pause, I wasn't sure if I should open it or not? the person knocked again and it was a bit louder. I patted the last pillow on the bed and grabbed my night robe to open the door. A large man with orange hair and a shy smile stared back at me with a tray of food in his hands. We saw him earlier today when we got here Sasuke called him Juugo if I wasn't mistaken. "Sorry if I disturbed you, I just thought that you and Sasuke might be hungry, he stared at the food and then back at me, but I can come back later if you want?" He said in a gentle tone. He seems like a kind hearted person despite the things I heard about him being a killing machine at times, it wasn't his fault after all I felt bad for the poor guy.

I gave him a smile and took the tray of food, "Thank you, Jugo-San."

He returned my smile and turned around again and left.

There was no table in the room so I placed the tray on the dresser and took my robe off there was no need for me to wear it around Sasuke well at least I hope not. The rush of the shower water stopped and in a matter of seconds Sasuke came out of the bathroom with only a boxer on. Kami-sama, his hair was wet and messy, there was traces of water droplets that ran down his chest the best sight for sore eyes I'll say.

"What did Juugo want?" He asked, staring at me.

My mouth suddenly felt dry and it was hard to form any words, "Sakura keep it together, would you!" I heard my inner say. Clearing my throat and wetting my lips with my tongue, I pointed to the tray with two plates and two cups on. I knew he caught me staring at him.

His eyes followed my hand to the tray, and then back to me, I stood up placed the cups one on either side of the bed on the Nightstands and placed the tray on the middle of the bed.

"Come sit with me Sasuke-kun, let's eat." I said and patted the bed on the opposite side of me. He walked over to the bed and sat in front of me. Jugo made a simple dinner meal, of omurice, grilled salmon, soup and cherry tomato salad.

"Sasuke-kun, did something happen after I passed out?" I asked him as we ate our dinner. I wanted to know what was on his mind and what was bothering him.

"Aa, what do you know about sealing jutsu's?" He replied.

"Tsunade-Sama taught me a few sealing jutsu's, why?"

"We are meeting Suigetsu tomorrow morning, eight o'clock at the lab, there's something we need to unseal." He said eating the last of his food.

"I'll try my best Sasuke-kun." I said with a smile.

I didn't want to talk about the lab anymore, being here with him eating dinner was all I wanted to focus on. I couldn't help but notice him staring at my tomato salad.

"Do you want it?" I asked as I tapped my chopsticks against the rim of my salad bowl.

"Uh huh." he replied, looking up at me.

"Okay, but you have to trade me for it." I said with a sly smile on my lips.

"As you can see I don't have any food left to trade you with." he said studying my face.

"It doesn't have to be food Sasuke-kun."

"That makes it easy what do you want?" he asked and smirked at me. He knew damn well what I want.

He stood up and placed the tray on the dresser behind me where it was when Juugo brought it.

I held my breath and my heart sped up as he sat down behind me, his bare chest touching my back with his mouth next to my ear.

"Tell me if I get warmer, Sakura." he said in a whisper.

The lid candle flames danced on the walls surrounding us and left a ravishing glow on his face, goosebumps appeared all over my body as he placed a soft kiss behind my ear and pulled my top's strap down, he moved his hand to the other side of my jaw tilting my head backwards, continuing his soft, tender kisses on my skin trailing down from behind my ear to my neck. He slightly brushed his lips against my exposed shoulder where the bite mark was and placed soft kisses on my throat and jaw.

"S-Sasuke-kun." I said as I stared at the ceiling closing my eyes, to enjoy each and every touch of his warm lips on my skin. He caressed my arm and took my hand in his touching each finger individually, my body gave in to his warm embrace. I pulled closer and felt his eyes on me, as he flipped me over onto my back and took both of my hands in his large hand pinning them above my head. I could feel his breath on my lips as he moved closer to kiss the corners of my mouth and then placed his lips on mine, it was rough yet passionate, loving and thoughtful like we have done this a thousand times before it was beyond compare, perfect and forever untainted. Sasuke pulled away and studied my face I was lost for words and completely breathless.

"Thank you for the salad." he said with a smirk on his face, as he released my hands and pulled my strap back onto my shoulder.

X

*** Author Pov ***

Ino and her two male teammates made it to Kibo at dusk, she was fed up with traveling most of all she was irritated by Sai and Choji's constant complaining. The mission Kakashi assigned to them was a standard follow up mission. Sakura left Kibo in a hurry and barley left any details for the village leader. They didn't know anything about Hikari and reported her missing after Sakura left they suspected that she might have been kidnapped so Ino's team had to clear that part to the village leader.

"I'm starving Ino, you know I can't go that long without a decent meal." Choji complained while rubbing his grumbling stomach.

"I'm hungry too Ino the fat- Ino placed her hand before Sai's mouth before he could say any more, luckily Choji was too busy inspecting the stalls to hear Sai's comment.

"Would you two stop complaining already!" Ino said as she grabbed Sai and Choji by their ears and pulled them into a barbecue restaurant.

The restaurant was packed and everyone's eyes were on them as they came through the door, Ino's face turned bright red as she felt everyone's stare on her, they turned back around and started eating again.

"You'll pay for embarrassing me."She spat through gritted teeth, with a look of pure malice on her face. I hope you're having a better time than me Sakura, she thought to herself as they got seated at the far end of the restaurant. Now she even felt more embarrassed there was so many other open tables, but the waitress insisted that they sit at the far end.

When they finished eating it was Ino's turn to complain she was in need of a hot bath or shower as soon as possible. Sai and Choji were both satisfied with the meal.

"Come on, let's go guys we need to find an inn.

We passed an inn on our way here gorgeous. Sai said to Ino and place a hand on her leg underneath the table hoping that she already forgot about what she said about making them pay. Sai knew Ino was scary when she got mad.

Choji stood up and stretched his arms out to the ceiling with a big yawn. The three of them left the barbecue restaurant and made their way to the inn. The old woman of the inn sat behind the desk with a bun on her head.

"She seems grumpy Ino, you speak to her, Choji said as they entered the inn.

Ino walked right up to the front desk and asked for two rooms, the old woman gave her a tight-lipped look. She did not approve of Ino and Sai sleeping in the same room.

Ino could care less what the old hag thought. She took the keys and turned to leave when she heard Sai ask the old woman if she was on her menstrual cycle. When the woman didn't answer Sai followed Ino and Choji down the hall to their rooms. Ino burst out in laughter and pulled Sai closer, kissing him on the cheek, you are so weirdly attractive you know that.

The two rooms were across from each other and Ino couldn't fall asleep, Choji's snores could be heard throughout the whole inn. She tried to cover her ears with her pillow and were finally ready to doze off when both she and Sai jumped up at the loud sound of glass shattering in their room.

Ino turned the bedside lamp on to see what was going on, on the carpet was a stone with a note tied around it. Sai unwrapped the note carefully not to rip it.

Ino felt a cold chill run down her spine as Sai showed her the note.

We will follow her until the end of days so she can pay for what she's done, every flower rot and decay eventually.  
X

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto.  
A/N Thanks for taking the time to read my story! :) I apologize for any mistakes. (++') hope you liked this chapter please let me know what you think Cheerio ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Please Enjoy :)

Chapter 10

***Sasuke Pov***

I could feel the slight movements of her chest as she was breathing in and out peacefully. She was laying behind me with her smooth lean arms wrapped tightly around my waist and one of her legs thrown over mine, as if she was afraid I might disappear. Each movement I made was rewarded with a tightening grip from her refusing to let go.

"Sakura?" I called out to her as I placed my hand on hers stroking it gently. No response came from the sleeping woman so I tried unclasping her arms around me. I managed to turn around in her iron grip, now facing her, she crinkled her nose as mine touched her slightly. She still had her arms around me and tightened it once again unable for me to move. A small smile tugged at her lips and some of her pink locks veiled over her face. She looked so innocent, blissful and care free. I knew that expression well enough to know that she is happy, so was I.

"Sakura you are crushing me." I said again. Green eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the close proximate of mine. A pink hue adorned her cheeks as she realized how close she was to me.

"O-Ohayo Sasuke-Kun." She said and looked down, averting her gaze from me.

"Ohayo, would you loosen your grip."

Her green orbs had confusion written all over them, her lips turned into a sad frown and the hold she had on me faded as she released me immediately.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun." she said in almost a whisper and moved away.

I felt so guilty when she made that face I didn't mean any of it in a crude way, but it's easy to misunderstand my request since I asked in a monotone voice.

"Tch, don't do that, I don't want you to move away, I just wanted you to loosen your grip a bit."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me again, she didn't resist and a smile made its way to her face instantly as she took my hand in hers. She placed a kiss on the back of my hand and then held it to her chest.

"This feels nice neh, Sasuke-kun." she said and closed her eyes again.

It did, I wasn't used to this sort of comfort or warmth, I only knew the comfort and soothing of my mother when I was a little boy. The way she used to aid a scratched knee or a fever during the middle of the night, the way she would hold you're hand during a doctor visit or the way she would hug and hold you and say kind words when you're sad that was the type of comfort I knew, but the comfort Sakura gave me was different but also reassuring.

"Aa, but we have to get up." I got up and pulled the covers off of the both of us. Sakura curled her body up in a ball as the heat of the blankets disappeared. She yawned and let out a whine while stretching her arms and legs out on the bed. She didn't like the idea at all, a grumpy look spread over her face and her eyes were still closed as she tried searching for the blankets to cover herself again.

"Five more minutes Sasuke-kun." She whined and tried to pull me back to bed. I didn't want to leave the warmth of her and the bed either, but we had a mission to complete.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but that's not possible, we overslept and have to be at the lab in fifteen minutes." She jumped up as the word overslept passed my lips and ran into the bathroom. I heard the rustle as she got dressed and the curse words that escaped her mouth every now and then. A few minutes later she got out of the bathroom with a bright smile on her face hiding all the previous commotion and gestured for me to use the bathroom.

We arrived at the lab at 08:00am exactly.

"How thoughtful of you two, right on time the watery form of Suigetsu said in a puddle of water in front of the lab as he started to regain his original form.

"Good morning miss Pink." he said leaning, closer to Sakura and studied her, she rolled her eyes at the nickname he gave her.

"Ohayo, you can call me Sakura." she said politely.

"Nah, I prefer my name for you better." he said with a smirk and opened the lab door for us to go in. The musty smell mixed with chemicals filled our nostrils.

"This place reeks." Sakura said as she covered her nose with her forearm.

Suigetsu walked to the workbench and gestured for Sakura to join him. He showed her how he previously saw Orochimaru open the workbench and then sat down on the tip starting to ask her about herself. A visible vein could be seen on her head as she told him to move his ass and ignored his approach to ask her random questions about herself. She kneeled in front of the workbench tracing the wood with her hands for any clues but found none.

"Well then my job here is done." Suigetsu said as he saluted in our direction ready to leave.

"No it's not, we are not one hundred percent sure that whatever is in that workbench might be useful to our mission so you will stay here. You and I will search through the rest of the lab while Sakura tries to unseal the workbench."

"You forget that I'm not obligated to do anything of that sort Sasuke." Suigetsu said in a mocking tone.

"No, you're not, however, you forget the fact that you were the one who told us about the workbench, you wouldn't want Orochimaru to find out about that, would you? You said it yourself, two heads are better than one." I replied in a serious tone.

"I did say that but, three makes it a crowd Sasuke." Suigetsu said with a smile on his face and one raised eyebrow.

"Shut up, I spat through gritted teeth as I've said before, it will only be the two of us searching the lab." Suigetsu was as cocky as usual.

"Fine, whatever." he muttered and walked off into the opposite direction and started to wipe dust off of jars to see what was inside.

"Call me when you figure something out and be careful."I told Sakura, she gave me a nod and continued her work. I then walked off in the opposite direction as Suigetsu to start my own investigation.

The lab had rows and rows of books and scrolls it would take quite some time to cover the whole area and time was unfortunately not on our side, as always I suppose. Karin and Orochimaru could walk through that door at any moment.

I want to get out of here, not for my sake but for Sakura's. She should not be seeing all the shit that's going on in here. I can't even believe that Kakashi would send her to a place like this. Sure, she's got the intelligence and skills to take on a mission of this sort, but this place is not suited for her. Its like a ray of sunshine that is sucked into dark storm clouds.

I went through countless numbers of scrolls, books and cabinets leading nowhere. There were some disturbing reports on previous experiments that took place when the third Hokage caught Orochimaru red handed and also data on previous lab assistants not of any use to us now. What caught me off guard was a red data file of the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan, it had a small leaf emblem on it, which meant it was stolen from Konoha a long time ago since all of the data were outdated but I still burned it. He had no right in having that and Konoha had copies in the Hokage Tower.

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Sakura's scream broke me out of my thoughts I left everything as it was and rushed to her. I was not going to let what happened yesterday happen to her again.

"Sakura what is it." she was sitting on the floor as she fell backwards with her arms supporting her weight.

"He-hehe, daijobu desu Sasuke-kun." she said with an awkward smile on her face.

I kneeled in front of her scanning for any injuries on her.

"What's up ?" Suigetsu asked as he approached us from behind. Sakura had a deep pink blush on her face and she didn't make eye contact with me or Suigetsu.

"I-I saw a spider." she said in almost a whisper. It was clear that she was embarrassed. I stood up and pulled her to her feet, she was always so damn clumsy.  
"So miss Pink are afraid of creepy crawlies huh? It's a wonder she can stand you Sasuke, you are way more terrifying than creepy crawlies." Suigetsu said and chuckled. He must have felt my deadly aura as I turned around to face him, he placed his hands up a defensive manner in front of his chest and backed up.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid we won't be able to unseal the workbench with a normal jutsu, the only thing that will unseal it is Orochimaru's blood.

"Guess there's no way that we are going to find out what is hidden inside that workbench." Suigetsu said in a matter of fact tone.

"We have to find a way, there's got to be some blood samples of him in here."

"But Sasuke-kun who says that whatever is in there is important to us." Sakura asked while dusting off her clothes.

"It doesn't matter, it's valuable enough for Konoha if he sealed it."

I felt the curiosity itch underneath my skin, there's no way that Sakura and I are going to leave without opening that damn workbench, this was starting to annoy the living hell out of me.

"I saw a freezer back there with blood samples." Suigetsu said, pointing his finger in the direction.

Both Sakura and I stared at him with a dumbfound look on our faces, maybe this is going to work out after all. Sakura and I stared at each other and then back Suigetsu.

"You know if you want to use it, I can show you." Suigetsu said and stared at us with a confused expression since we didn't say anything.  
"Yes of course, please show me where it is." Sakura said

"For you miss Pink I would do more that just show." Suigestu said with a grin on his face and winked at Sakura.

"I would prefer it if you just show me the freezer thanks, Sakura replied.

"Mm, maybe more than just show next time miss Pink" Suigetsu mumbled to himself.

The freezer was at the back of the lab where Suigetsu previously searched the lab.

Personally, I hoped that Orochimaru would've let go of his old ways, but who was I fooling? He is a genius beyond compare that is simply interested in all the wrong things.

Sakura rushed over to the white freezer as Suigetsu held it open for her I saw her eyes widen as she scanned the contents inside.

"This is going to take a while, there are about three hundred tubes in here." She said and turned around to face me she was biting her lower lip.

"We should start as soon as possible, then, just tell me and Suigetsu what you need us to do." I said and joined them at the freezer.

Sakura took equipment from a nearby table, she had a tube holder , an eye dropper and a bowl in her hands.

"Right, lets take some of the tubes to the bench to see if any of it belongs to Orochimaru.

Suigetsu and I took one tube rail each containing twelve tubes filled with blood and followed Sakura to the bench.

Sakura sat at the bench and started testing tube for tube. I sat down next to her as she took a drop of blood with the eye dropper and placed it on the bench, followed with a simple unsealing jutsu.

Suigetsu didn't want to sit with us so I told him to search the lab further.

We finished testing about one hundred tubes when her stomach gave a loud growl. She immediately placed her hand on her stomach as if to silence it.

"Sorry about that." She said with a small smile.

We were so caught up in the blood samples that we skipped breakfast and lunch.

"Let's rest for a while Sakura, we can finish this after we have had something to eat." She stared at me hesitantly, so I took the equipment in her hands and pulled her up next to me.

"Come on." I said with a ghost of a smile on my face, she nodded and smiled back at me. We left the lab and went to the kitchen.

X

***Sakura pov***

"Sasuke, Sakura." Jugo said as we entered the kitchen, he was sitting at the table, but stood as he saw us walk in. This man was so kind and well mannered there's no way that he could be a monster.  
"Hello Juugo-San." I said as he gestured for Sasuke and me to sit down at the table. He took out a plate full of onigiri and place it in the middle of the table.

"I made these for lunch." He said and walked to the kettle to boil water for tea. I felt bad that he did everything, it's not that I didn't appreciate it I did, it's just that he is not our slave. I stood up and walked over to where he stood in front of the sink busy filling the kettle.

"Please Juugo-san, let me, you've done enough." I said with a smile. He turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Let her Juugo she wants to its her way of saying thank you." Sasuke said. Juugo gave him a nod and placed the kettle in my hands. He then turned around and joined Sasuke at the table. I could hear their conversation in the background about everyday things. Juugo tried to make simple conversation with the stoic Uchiha, and he was rewarded with answers to the questions he asked Sasuke.

"You could have told me you were leaving Sasuke." Suigetsu said as he entered the kitchen. He plopped himself down next to Juugo and started eating.

"Tch, I don't need to tell you anything you should be more observant." Sasuke said, annoyed and stood up to help me with the tea.

"Do you need any help Sakura." He asked me as he ignored Suigetsu's complaints.

"I'm all done Sasuke-kun."

I placed the teapot on a tray with enough cups and sugar for everyone. Sasuke sat down again as I placed the tray with the steaming hot tea on the table. He pulled my chair out for me before I could and waited for me to sit down. I filled two cups of tea for Sasuke and myself, Suigetsu and Juugo both filled their own cups.

"Did you find what you were looking for Sasuke? " Juugo asked politely as we ate.

"Not yet, have you heard anything from Orochimaru and Karin? Sasuke asked, putting his tea down.

"No, we didn't have any contact after the last message." Juugo told him.

I felt someone's foot touch mine and looked over at Sasuke who sat beside me but he was busy talking to Juugo paying no attention to me. There it was again, somebody is rubbing their foot against me. I looked up at Suigetsu's who sat across from me he had a wide grin on his face and mouthed at me, "Do you like it." I felt my face warm up out of pure anger and mouthed back at him, "No stop it!" He didn't seem to get the message as he touched me again with his foot. If it was possible steam probably were visible coming out of my ears as I saw him lick his lips. That was it, I clenched my jaw and gave him a deadly glare, his chair gave a loud screech as it went backwards with his weight and fell over. I kicked him and the force of my chakra enhanced kick sent him through the kitchen wall. Sasuke and Juugo both stopped talking, they were taken by surprise. Sasuke stared at Suigetsu struggling to get up and then back at me.

"Sakura is he bothering you?" He asked me.

"Not anymore he's not." I stood up with my fists balled in anger, Sasuke joined me, he was finished eating and I didn't have the appetite for the rest of my onigiri anymore.

"Jeez, Sasuke, you need to keep that flower tamed she'll destroy everything." Suigetsu said with a chuckle as he sat upright looking at me and Sasuke.

"Hn"

I shot him the finger and left the kitchen, I saw Juugo help him up from the corner of my eye as Sasuke and I left to continue the blood samples.

The blood samples took up a lot of our time we weren't even half way through and it took the entire morning and afternoon. Sasuke didn't seem stressed about it like I was, or maybe he was just good at hiding it for my sake for me to be more relaxed. I don't know, but I really hope we don't get caught.

I sat down in front of the workbench with new blood samples, feeling a whole lot better since I ate. Sasuke sat down beside me and offered to do the unsealing jutsu as I took a new tube of blood to fasten up the pace.

Sample after sample didn't work there was about ten tubes left in the freezer. A whine escaped my lips because all the samples we did so far meant nothing. If all this blood samples didn't belong to him who's was it?

I stood up to get the last ten tubes when I felt Sasuke grab me by the wrist and pull me back down poking my forehead. "I'm sorry Sakura, just hang in there, okay?" He said and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Hai Sasuke-kun." I could feel new determination course through my veins. All that mattered was that he is here with me.

I stood up slowly and backed away from Sasuke not wanting to look away from his beautiful face, to get the last samples, I lost my footing and tripped over something stumbling backwards and hitting my head on the workbench.

"You're so helpless today." I heard Sasuke say as he leaned closer hovering over me.

"I thought it would be entertaining." I said playfully.

"Aa, I liked the part where you hit your head. He said in a tease.

I arched my back feeling the object I tripped over against it and left my throbbing head to reach for it so that I could see what the hell it was.

It felt bony and cold with strange sharp points at the tips. I couldn't think of what it could be so I reached around and picked it up. A scream ripped through my throat and I almost headbutted Sasuke trying to get up. I held onto the pale white hand with the freakishly long, purple fingernails, that's what I tripped over.

I threw it into the opposite direction not wanting to touch Orochimaru's old hand. Who knew how long that has been here and why, would he even keep something like that? why hasn't it decayed?

My eyes widen, as I studied the pale hand in the corner of the lab as if it was the first time ever laying eyes on it, how could I have been so oblivious! This was Orochimaru the old, sick and twisted snake, it was so clear to me now.

"Sasuke-kun that is his hand right?" I asked looking up at him.

"Aa."

"That's what we need, Sasuke-kun that's the key to open the workbench."

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, looking at me as if I grew a second head, clearly not going to believe me until I prove it.

"Sasuke-kun isn't it weird that it never decayed? I asked with raised eyebrows and awkward hand gestures that I made when I got either nervous or exited while explaining something.

"Orochimaru must have known that he will have use of it, he probably did a jutsu on it to never decay. I can extract blood from it with my medical abilities even if it's not much, we just need a drop after all.

A smirk formed on his lips as he helped me up and walked over to the pale hand picking it up.

"Are you sure that you can extract blood from this old thing?" He asked.

"Who do you think I am Sasuke-kun?" I asked and stuck my tongue out at him. He brought the hand to the bench and gave me a nod to continue.

I made a small incision where a visible vein were and started focusing my chakra to my hands. A green hue appeared immediately. The technique is almost the same as the one used to extract poison from a persons body, with my right hand I push chakra into the incision made in the vein to repair blood cells and get the blood flowing it simultaneously captures the blood and seals it inside, once the blood is surrounded by my chakra I use my left hand to pull the chakra out containing the blood.

A big smile spread over my face as I saw the few drops of blood in my chakra. I held my hands out over a bowl the green chakra disappeared and the few drops of blood fell into the bowl.

I bit my lower lip and held my breath as I swiped the blood up with the pale hand and smeared it on the bench, Sasuke did the unsealing jutsu and a small click sound could be heard as the top of the bench popped open like an unlocked chest.

"Yatta, let's open it Sasuke-kun."

X

*** Author Pov ***

Sakura's hands shook slightly as she opened the dark brown bench, her heart was pounding out of her chest and her palms were sweaty. Sasuke stood next to her to be ready for any threat that might come their way, but none came, inside the bench lay a single brown envelope with big black letters written over the front.

Sakura took hold of the envelope and opened it sliding out a thick file and started scanning the pages with her eyes not missing a single line. She froze in place with her eyes wide and covering her mouth with her hand.

"This is unbelievable Sasuke-kun, he can't do this its wrong on so many levels." Sakura said, her voice soft and shaky

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked.

"He wants to create a synthetic human child named Mitsuki." She said still looking at the contents of the file .

"How nice of you to visit Sasuke-kun, said a raspy voice coming from the entrance of the lab I see you already made yourself comfortable? Orochimaru finished with a chuckle.

Sasuke and Sakura were so interested in what the file said than to notice the snake Sanin's presence, they both looked up, meeting yellow eyes and a sly grin as he looked from them to the folder Sakura was holding in her hands. He let out a snarling growl and then rushed towards her as he realized what she held in her hands. Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura and stared at him with a deadly glare.

"If you touch her I'll kill you, I"ve done it before and I'll do it again."

X

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

*** AN ***

Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter, I know it sucked balls and didn't have a lot of Sasusaku fluff, Next time though!:D thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews I really appreciate it a lot! The story is starting to take form from here on out, I hope you liked this chapter sorry for any mistakes ;) please let me know what you think. :) Cheerio ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Please enjoy :)

***Author Pov***

Sakura's grip on the file tightened with her eyes wide, staring at the snake Sannin. He had that same look of malice in his eyes, she recalls from when he attacked her and Sasuke in the forest of death, the only difference was it didn't scare her this time, she was shaking, but it was out of pure anger and frustration. Sakura made herself ready to prepare for battle when a black cloak blocked her view from the Sannin. Her heart slammed harder in her chest and swelled as Sasuke's words towards Orochimaru hit her ears.

"If you touch her I'll kill you, I"ve done it before and I'll do it again."

Sasuke-kun, no matter how strong I've become or how able I am to fight my own battles, you will always be there saving me and keeping me from harms way. She thought and bit her lower lip. She walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke's stiff body relaxed and he turned to face her.

"Let's just do what we came here for and leave Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

"And what would that be Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, diverting his gaze from Sasuke to Sakura as he said the honorific with a raised eyebrow.

"Where were you for the last two months?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone not breaking any eye contact with Orochimaru.

"Interesting, Orochimaru said, slightly annoyed, you ask as if I have no choice in telling you. Well, it doesn't matter now does it? Let's just say we went for a little stroll, to take care of some unfinished business."

A sly smile was on his face and his yellow sinister eyes hid more than he was willing to show.

Loud bickering from Suigetsu and Karin could be heard from the hallway as they approached the lab entrance.

"What I'm interested in is how you knew about the workbench?" Orochimaru asked as soon as Suigetsu and Karin entered the lab.

Suigetsu immediately started fiddling and scratched the back of his head. "I need to go and help Juugo w-with...with some stuff. Karin, Sasuke is all yours." He said, pushing her into the lab and hurried away from her into the hallway.

Orochimaru knew it was Suigetsu but would get to him later.

"Sasuke, I knew you were here I felt your chakra and another chakra" Karin said, looking past Sasuke at Sakura while adjusted her glasses.

Sakura raised her hand and gave the redhead a small wave, when she noticed Karin looking at her.

"It doesn't matter how we found out about the stupid fucking workbench, Sakura said as she stepped out from behind Sasuke, she walked closer to the snake Sannin and slammed the file against his chest hard, I just hope the poor kid gets out of here because it doesn't matter who says what you're still going to do it anyway. Sakura was fuming and stormed pass Orochimaru to the exit of the lab, jumping over the large hole perfectly and into the hallway.

"I've heard she's got quite a temper Sasuke, and she has the strength of a hundred seal diamond on her forehead just like Tsunade, You picked well." Orochimaru said while going through the file.

Sasuke was terribly annoyed he didn't like the fact that Sakura was right, if Orochimaru wanted to create a synthetic human child he'll do it no matter what.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Karin asked with her hand on her hip.

"Sakura and I came here to find out if Orochimaru knows anything about the village Kibo and its people." Sasuke replied, still staring at Orochimaru.

"People and their villages hardly interest me anymore Sasuke-kun, that's why I would rather create my own, but to answer your question, I have heard of Kibo before, but I've never been there only passed it occasionally on my way to Otogakure.

"What about the Uzumaki Clan Fuinjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"You should know with my curious mind I know a lot of jutsu's. Please be a little more specific would you Sasuke-kun, you have never been one to beat around the bush. Tell me what is it that you would want to know?"

"It's a jutsu that not even Konoha has, the healing seal of the Uzumaki clan that prolongs the life span of organs, it became forbidden due to experiments and people trying to create immortality. Its the perfect jutsu to use for someone like you."

"Someone like me knows that the scroll containing that jutsu disappeared or went to ruins with Uzushiogakure, no one ever found it after the village were destroyed. So no I could only dream of owning something like that."

"Just know that if you are hiding something it won't be long until we find out." Sasuke said and walked pass Orochimaru and Karin.

X

***Sakura Pov***

Leaving the lab was probably the best thing for me to do, I had so much frustration in me at that point that I wanted to rip that snake's throat open but all I felt now was a hollow pit at the bottom of my stomach. Was I being wrong or selfish for not wanting him to create a child? I shook my head as my sight got blurry and closed my eyes tightly, allowing a single teardrop to fall on my hand while I was busy packing our stuff. The door knob started to rattle, I quickly wiped my eyes and busied myself with packing again. Sasuke came in and closed the door behind him. He didn't say anything but I could hear his footsteps as he walked closer to me. With one quick, swift motion, he grabbed my wrist.

"Sasuke-kun what is i-

He pulled me closer and held me to his chest, and like a fish out of water my mouth moved but no words came out.

"You've been crying?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I just can't see any good coming out of it. I felt so childish to cry over every little thing, especially in front of him.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do, he will do whatever it takes to satisfy his needs." I could feel the air leaving his lungs and form the words in his mouth.

"Do you mind if we leave? I know its already dark and cold outside, I just don't want to stay here. I said into his chest.

"We are Shinobi, the cold weather or the time of day shouldn't matter to us."

He pushed me away at arm's length with his hand on my shoulder studying my face. "Let's go, and no more crying, okay?" He said it gently with a furrowed eyebrow, he didn't like me crying either.

"Okay, I said, putting on the brightest smile I could muster.

We left the lab into the cold night air with patches of moonlight falling here and there leading us towards our next destination, where ever that might be.

A figure jumped down from the shadows and landed gracefully on a tree branch in the distance in front of us and waited for us to catch up. A feminine body came into view as we got closer.

"Karin." Sasuke said as we stopped in front of the red hair kunoichi.

"I knew you two would leave, and as soon as you left the lab I decided that I would wait outside the hideout for you."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"I want to know why you asked about the Uzumaki healing seal?" Karin said, adjusting her glasses and glanced up at Sasuke, there was a faint blush on her cheeks that she tried to cover up as she placed her hand on her hip.

"It's confidential." Sasuke said plainly.

"Then I guess I can't tell you anything either." Karin said sarcastically with her nose in the air. She seemed rather tensed than annoyed at Sasuke's bluntness.

"If you know something we would appreciate it if you spit it out, but If you don't want to we'll find out sooner or later." He replied and started to turn away from her to continue forward. "F-Fine, Karin stammered, she was blushing furiously, I just came to tell you what we were doing for the last two months to clear up your suspicion.

Sasuke didn't say anything but gave the redhead a nod to continue speaking.

"It all started with the idea of the synthetic human child, he wants to create, he rushed to my lab and demanded that we leave immediately. We went pass all of the other hideouts. He brought back some of his data scattered throughout the other hideouts to this one."

"It doesn't take two months to cover all of the hideouts." Sasuke said to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but there are hideouts that even you don't know about Sasuke." She tossed a dark blue scroll over to him, and her voice began to drop into almost a whisper, Orochimaru doesn't know about this, so let's keep it a secret, okay." She said looking at Sasuke and then to me.

"What does it contain?" Sasuke asked as he tightened his grip on the scroll.

"It's a map to all of the other hideouts, we weren't at the sound hideout, at least I wasn't Orochimaru said that he wanted to go alone and he was gone for a week while I waited at the hideout in Suna for his return. He didn't want me to join him at all and said that it's none of my business what he did for that week, so I eventually gave up on the idea of him telling me. She said with a shrug.

"Did you find anything suspicious about the way he acted when he returned to Suna?" Sasuke asked her.

"No, but since I don't know why he was so secretive about the base in Otogakure you can perhaps find that out for yourself. It might be valuable to Konoha or your to your 'confidential' mission." She said and looked at us from above the rim of her glasses.

"Thank you Karin" I said and gave her a smile, a small smile tugged at her lips for a second and then it was gone.

"Good luck, I hope you find what you're looking for." She said and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Come on Sakura, Sasuke said and started to jump to the next tree branch, I followed and we were going as fast as we could, or as fast as I could anyway, Sasuke could have gone even faster if he wanted to.

We have been running for about three hours since we met up with Karin earlier. The foggy, cool night air left my eyesight blurring more and more with each new branch that came. At times I tried to blink it away, but to no avail, I was getting tired, my whole body ached and my over worked mind screamed for some shut eye.

I could hear the soft rustling of water gently flowing from a nearby stream and saw Sasuke stop he must have heard it too.

"You look tired, let set up camp here for the night." He said and jumped down to the ground.

As a Shinobi setting up a camp site was second nature, we were done quickly and we're now sitting in front of the fire Sasuke made and finished eating our grilled fish.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you curious about the other hideouts?" I asked as I took the last bite of my fish and tossed the remains into the crackling fire.

"Aa."

The warmth of sitting so close to Sasuke and the open fire felt so comforting, and inviting that I could barely keep my eyes open. At times I would find myself dozing off as I would slowly start to lean forward and then realize that I wasn't in the correct sleeping position. Finally giving in I placed my head against his shoulder. Sasuke didn't notice or simply didn't mind, it he was staring into the flames as if it carried all the answers to everything he ever wanted to know.  
X

***Sasuke-Pov***

The weight of Sakura's head on my shoulder freed me from the many thoughts circling around in my head.

"You should get some rest, I'll keep watch." I said staring down at her face.

"But Sasuke-kun I don't want to go to sleep alone." She said with closed eyes and grabbed my arm.

"One of us needs to keep watch Sakura and you are already half asleep, leaving me to do it."

"No you don't have to just come with me please, it's cold and I don't want to sleep alone." She pleaded in almost a whine. I gave in and stood up holding my arm out to her to stand.

The tent was dark with only moonlight to accompany us. The wind whistled softly in the distance. Sakura settled down on top of her sleeping bag that she pulled flushed against mine and unsealed a red blanket out of a sealing scroll.

"Come on Sasuke-kun she said and placed a pillow similar to red blanket on my sleeping bag.

She was so organized usually when sleeping outside in the woods, I wouldn't think about sleeping comfortably, but this is Sakura always one step ahead when it came to things like this.

I tossed my cloak to the corner of the tent and laid down beside her after taking off my flak jacket and placing my katana in arms reach.

She pulled me closer as soon as my head met with the pillow, and threw her arm around me. Within minutes she was sound asleep and so I let the warmth of her consume me till I fell asleep too.

X

*** Sasuke Pov ***

We woke up to darkness still surrounding us early the next morning and left the campsite. We left no traces of the fire I made or the footprints we left on the ground the previous night. Cold air surrounded us, and the grass was covered with a thick white blanket of mist and small icicles formed as the water from the stream washed over the rocks during the night. The sight was quite intriguing despite the icy wind that cloaked us as we jumped from one tree to the next. Living the life of a Shinobi there were barely ever time to enjoy the sight of anything, but if you ever got a glance of something pleasing to the human eye that was enough, with life on the battlefield you never knew if you would ever see something like it again.

We stopped dead in our tracks as the sound of a crying child filled our ears.

"Sasuke-kun did you hear that?"

"Aa, let's check it out."

"Hai."

We jumped down from the trees and walked off into the direction we heard the crying child.

In front of us were two kids a boy and a girl at about the age of five, six years old. The little girl was sitting on the ground holding her knee while the boy stood in front of her.

"You can't play ninja with me anymore Aiko." The boy said and folded his arms to his chest.

"But why not Yoshi?" She asked as her blue, puffy, red rimmed eyes widened at what he had just said.

"You're too weak, and wasting my time by getting hurt the whole time."

"But Yoshi-

"Oi, you two, Sakura called getting the children's immediate attention.

"What's going on here?" She asked as she approached the little girl and kneeled in front of her taking her small hand away from her bleeding knee.

"It's okay." Sakura said gently to the little girl.

The girl and boy stared in awe as they saw the green glow from Sakura's hands mend the broken skin.

"Arigato." the little girl said shyly and stood up. She turned her right foot in little circles with her hands behind her back.  
"You should remember not to play to ruff, Sakura said to the boy, she a girl and girls need time to get stronger be patient with her okay, she gave them both a heart warming smile and stood up.

"Why are you two out here in the woods anyway?" I asked them and walked closer.

"We were sent to gather some firewood from our campsite, but when we got back to the campsite with the wood otousan wasn't there anymore" Aiko said with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"How long ago was that?" Sakura asked, and wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"Last night." The boy replied, to Sakura.

It was now almost noon, so these children have been here for more that eighteen hours.

"Why didn't you go back to your village?" I asked.

"Otousan said bad people are coming for us." Aiko said.

"Where's your mother?" Sakura asked while taking out a container of food.

"They already took her, that's why we left." Yoshi said and sat down beside his sister to eat.

"Have you seen these people, do you know what they look like?" Sakura asked.

"No, the little girl replied, her brother suddenly looked to the other side clasping his eyes shut.

"It was too dark for us to see the intruder, but it was definitely a male voice and he had long hair running down his back.

"Sasuke-kun, what should we do? "

"Do you have any family in the village?"

"Yes, obaasan is still there with ojiisan."

"There's only one thing for us to do, we should take them back to their village its far more dangerous to be alone out here in the woods and taking them with us is not an option."

"Where are you from? "

"From the place where the sky always cries. Aiko said.

"The hidden rain village?" I asked.

Sakura stared back at me as if we shared the same thought. Could it have been Orochimaru? Karin said that he left for his base in Otogakure without her. If she waited in Suna for him to return, he definitely passed the hidden rain on his way to Otogakure and back to Suna.

"Hai, mister." Aiko's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"If we leave now we could be there at nightfall. Sakura you take one of them and I'll take the other we'll be faster that way."

She took the girl and placed her on her back gripping, her legs lightly but firmly, and I took the boy. As soon as we were ready we started running towards the hidden rain village.

In no time there were no visible clouds in the sky and the sun had already begun to set and was now hanging low on the horizon leaving the sky with a dark grey hue. As we went pass the border of the fire country, into the hidden rain village, rain poured down on us. Sakura and I immediately covered the children with our cloaks and entered the village.

"Lead the way to your obaasan's house. Sakura said as she looked over her shoulder at Aiko.

"We should walk till the main street makes a left turn at the end and then on the second corner right, it will be the fourth house on the left." Yoshi said as he stared at Sakura.

We followed his directions and was soon met with a small grey house.

"Is this it?"

The windows were covered with wood panels giving the house an eerie look. An old woman peeked through the only uncovered small window at the front door and as soon as she saw the children the brown door swung open.

"Aiko,Yoshi!" The old woman yelled as she ran towards us, her eyes were filled with tears and her voice was shaking, she grabbed the two children in a hug and held on to them as if here life depended on it.

I took Sakura's hand and decided that this is where we should take our leave. She walked behind me in a slower pace as I tried to pull her to walk beside me, her eyes never left the two children and their grandmother. She waved at them and turned back to me catching up with my fast walking pace.

"You're in a hurry Sasuke-kun." she said as she stared at me with confused green orbs.

"We did what we came here to do, let's find an inn."

She gave me a nod and started looking around for an inn. She stopped and pointed at an inn located at the far end of a street the we were about to pass. We both were soaking wet when we entered the inn. Luckily nobody cared cause they knew it couldn't be helped.

"You're far from home?" The woman behind the reception desk said and slid the room keys towards me and Sakura.

"Hn"

"Well, then enjoy your stay." she said as Sakura and I started to walk off to find our room.

X

*** Author Pov ***

The long hall of the inn seemed entirely far too long for Sakura's sore legs. She and Sasuke had been running the whole day and that with two kids. The large door to their room came in to view and Sakura felt relief wash over her. The room was small and as cold as the weather outside with four light beige walls full of cracks surrounding, the bed in the middle of the room a dresser stood in front of the bed and a single bedside table with a lamp on next to it. There was one other door leading to the cramped bathroom with a shower, basin and toilet.

"You can shower first." Sasuke said to the pink haired girl, even though he was soaking wet and cold like her.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun, I can see that you're shaking from the cold too." She said staring at the Uchiha from head to toe.

"I'm fine, you can go first, ."

"Well, we could always, you know, go togeth-

"I'll dry off while you shower." He replied far too quickly for the words to even slip pass her full lips.

Sakura lowered her head as she realized what she just suggested her pale cheeks fired up bright red and without another word she left for the cramped bathroom. Careful not to wet the floor with her wet clothes she dried them out and left it in the basin while she showered and decided that she'll find a place to hang them later along with Sasuke's wet clothes.

Sakura felt the empty pit in the bottom of her stomach when she got out of the shower. The only other time she recalls being this hungry was with the bell test when they were gennin. Kakashi told them not to eat breakfast, but Sakura remembers skipping dinner the previous night as well. She and Sasuke hasn't eaten anything since this morning, since she gave all their food to the two children.

***Sakura Pov***

The empty pit in my stomach was soon replaced with a tingling sensation as I felt Sasuke brush against my shoulder making his way into the steam filled bathroom.

I peeked through the light blue blinds in front of the window. The streets were almost empty and the wind has calmed down from its former loud howling, the rain has stopped, leaving only a few drops falling from the wet rooftops.

Now was probably the best time for me to get some food, Sasuke must be starving. I jumped up and pulled a few notes out of my wallet. He wouldn't even notice I was gone by the time he gets out of the shower I'll be back.

I pulled the room door shut behind me and walked down the hall pass the reception desk. The woman from earlier were sitting behind the desk reading some fashion magazine. I left the inn and started searching for any food shops, but every single one I laid my eyes on were closed. I kept on walking and only realized how far I was from the inn when I saw the small grey house of Aiko and Yoshi's grandparents.

The loud buzzing of music filled my ears as I walked around another corner the bright neon sign caught my attention; Pub and Grill.

This will do, the pub had a short hallway leading to the entrance. I pushed the shoji door open and went inside. The place was small with about six tables, there were couples standing against the walls hanging on each others lips. Smoke and alcohol filled my nose and a single cough escaped my lips. Scanning the menu quickly I chose a variety of meat, some rice and vegetables. Twenty minutes later I left the pub. Sasuke-kun will definitely be done by now and notice my absence. I walked as fast as I could through the short hallway and into the clean air making breathing a lot easier.

"Isamu! What happened?!" The voice of a crying woman asked. In front of the small grey house the frail figure of the two children's grandmother sat arched with a man pulled closer to her with his head resting in her arms as she rocked back and forth.  
I sealed the food quickly in a scroll and ran over to the woman lowering myself on my knees in front of her.

"It's you?" The old woman said, as she looked at me with tears running down her cheeks.

"Let me help him, I'm a medical ninja."

"You can't, nothing can save him now." She said and placed his head on her lap so that I could get a better view of him.

There was blood pooling out of the man's mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was shaking and struggling for breath. Green chakra flowed into my hands as I held them out over his body and search for damage to heal.

My mouth felt dry and my heart sank down into my chest, green chakra faded as my hands went numb and my body sank down completely into the ground feeling the hard earth beneath me.

"Sakura, what are you doing here! You can't just leave without saying anything," I heard the voice that could calm me in disastrous storms, but instead I started crying and pulled myself up to his embrace. My tears soaked his shirt and I felt him wrap his lone arm around my body. I shook terribly while crying and with it came the feeling of self-disgust , how could I cry for a man that died because of me. Guilt wrapped itself around my consciousness and I cried harder.

"Take her home, I heard the old lady say to Sasuke, we will handle this as you can see there's not much we can do for him, he's already gone."

I felt Sasuke gave the woman a nod. His hand slid down to my upper thigh as he pulled me up and covered me with his cloak, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders for support. I laid my head down onto his shoulder and buried my face in his neck. Sasuke didn't say anything and I didn't feel the need to either, but I knew that he is going to want answers when we get back to the inn.

Sasuke sat me down on top of the bed and kneeled in front of me to meet my gaze. His mismatched eyes looked over my tear stained face.

"What is it?"

I swallowed a big lump in my throat and started fiddling with my hands on my lap.

"That man was the same as the others."

"What do you mean?"

"He had also undergone experiments, but instead of the Uzumaki healing seal carved into his body It was a message. He died just to convey a threatening message me, but worst of all those children lost their father and the old woman lost her son. All because of me." I said, rubbing my swollen eyes.  
"It's not your fault Sakura, you didn't do anything wrong, he said, and place his hand on my knee, What did the message say?"

"My stitched up heart still aches from the love you took away its only fair that I should have your heart to mend my own, Haruno Sakura."

"Someone is after you?" Sasuke asked slightly puzzled and stood up.

"Do you think that it might have something to do with the fact that I took Hikari?" I asked and started unsealing our bed sheets.

"It's a possibility, Sasuke said as he turned to face me, did anyone see you take her out of the village?"

"No, I said and placed my index finger on my chin, thinking back to that night, the streets were deserted and there was no one, the last person who saw me before I left was the old woman at the inn I stayed at."

"What about at the clinic you said you caught her there? Who was there that night?" His eyes followed my every move as I walked around the bed, pulling the blanket neatly and evenly over it.

"When I got there all of the nurses on duty was in the cafeteria, I left a note to the nurse who was working alongside me, but I didn't write down any details though."

I unsealed the food and placed it on the bed, if I don't get something in my empty stomach right now I'm going to disappoint the lunatic who's after me and starve to death instead.

Sasuke had a grave look etched on his beautiful features, even though he was right here in the room with me he seemed a million miles away as he stared into nothingness trying to figure it all out.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to eat? I bought some dinner, I thought you might be hungry." I said and gestured for him to join me. His facial features relaxed and my face heated up instantly as a smile crossed his lips.

"Thank you." He said and gave me a nod of appreciation.

X

After dinner, I chose the spot on the left side of the small bed next to the bedside table and lamp. Sasuke came out of the bathroom and got in next to me. I turned the lamp on and walked over to the main light switch and turned it off, leaving the room with a dim golden hue of the bedside lamp. It felt more cozy not seeing every detail of the room.

I looked at Sasuke next to me from the corner of my eye, he was laying on his back and his eyes were closed. Even though he showed more affection towards me in the last few days than I can ever recall and has left me breathless with sweet kisses, I still wanted more and I know I was being selfish by wanting more but I had to try.

I moved closer to him and felt his body stiffen as I started tracing silly patterns on the side of his body.

"Don't screw this up you pervert!" I heard my inner say.

I'm definitely not going to start a debate with myself in my head, so I just ignored my inner's inappropriate comment and moved closer to Sasuke.

"Relax Sasuke-kun, I said and moved my face into the side of his neck, I'm cold."

I brushed my lips softly against his neck and placed a kiss against his throat. That definitely caught his attention, I felt goose bumps all over his exposed skin.

"What are you doing."He asked with a slight hitch in his voice.

"Getting comfy, I said teasingly and kissed his upper jaw, I told you I'm cold and the only one that can keep me warm is you."

I started whispering sweet nothings into his ear while still caressing his side and felt him wrap his fingers around my free hand and giving it a light squeeze.

" Saskuke-kun I never ever stopped thinking about you while you were gone, you were constantly on my mind like the air in my lungs, keeping me alive and breathing."I often wondered at times if I ever crossed your mind too."

"How could I ever forget someone so annoying?"

"Annoying?" "Yes, he said, and turned to look at me, it means that you always hold on to the people you love, never letting go even when they disappoint you at times, you keep caring and believing that something better will surface that's hidden deep within their heart and that draws people to you, your kind and loving heart, the way you always care no matter what and the way you love unconditionally. Above all of that you are annoying for making me say it." He said and stared back up at the roof.

The fuzzy feeling that clenched to my chest exploded in happiness and an unfamiliar warm sensation made its way to my lower abdomen and jumped up on top of Sasuke straddling his hips between my thighs. His eyes widen at my sudden move, but I didn't stop there, leaning forward I placed kisses on his upper body, his neck, shoulders and chest moving downwards to his lower abdomen. I could feel his ragged breathing as his skin sunk down to inhale away from my lips. I sat up straight and started pulling my shirt over my head when he stopped my movements and turned me on to my back now straddling my hips. His hand traced the side of my body to my upper thigh as he placed lustful kisses on my neck and throat. He slipped his fingertips in underneath the waistband of my shorts briefly touching my lacy underwear slightly and moved his hand up again and placed it in my pink locks.

"Sakura you are a very tempting woman, he said, and moved closer to my lips, boring his eyes into mine, believe me, I want this as much as you do, but it's not going to happen tonight, I'm sorry. He said, cupping my cheek and placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

"Do you know what I'm thinking about now?"

"Tell me?" He whispered back into my hair making my whole body tingle.

"What if we could be like this forever?" I felt my cheeks heat up as I said it, and his intense gaze was on me.

"Are you sure, forever is a long time?" He replied.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, I said, trying to laugh at the awkwardness I felt, I'm so silly."

He placed two fingers on my forehead, a gesture that I've grown so used to, his expression of love and affection.

"Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."I said turning off the lamp and lay my head down on his chest.

***Sasuke Pov***

Forever hardly seemed enough for the young Uchiha, but instead of saying it to her, he pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head as she fell asleep. He has never told her what she means to him because words would never be enough to describe the way she heals his broken heart and makes him whole. The simple yet pleasing way she touches him, places sweet and tender kisses on his lips and body, the way her voice put him at ease almost drives him to insanity. How does she do, it he wonders while staring at her sleeping face. She always blossoms in darkness with sweet smiles and pull him towards her light. She is his new beginning and only end, she fills the other half of him, the side that he had kept buried and cloaked from everyone, including himself rather choosing not to feel anything if it meant that he would never feel any hurt again never feel pain, rejection or loss again.

He feels the feeling of regret etched on his chest as he recalls how he concealed himself from the hands reaching out towards him, including Sakura's hands, her soft hands that makes him feel alive with ever touch and caress that burns through his being, wanting more like a starved child but also keeping his distance too afraid of what might happen.

Sasuke gently takes her hand that lays on his chest and places a soft kiss on her knuckles. He knows exactly what he wants and its her, it has always been and always will be Sakura. He's connected to her, she is his shelter, forever, or whatever goes beyond forever.

X

Sasuke woke up to a faint rustling in the dark room and immediately felt for Sakura next to him, she was still there sound asleep. Under his closed right eye lid he can feel his Sharingan spinning wildly as he hears someone approach the foot of the bed.

"What a beauty." Said a male voice

"Shut up, you can admire her beauty after we've captured her."

There's two of them in the room, one at the foot of the bed and the other one approaching Sakura's side of the bed. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared directly at the man at the foot of the bed.

"T-those eyes." He said terrified at the sight of Sasuke's Rinnegan and swirling Sharingan, he stepped backwards and fell against the dresser.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" The second man yelled and started running towards the door away from Sakura.

"Shut up, you're going to wake her." Sasuke said as he appeared in front of the man and threw him next to the other man.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked pissed, firstly because there was two unknown idiots in their room plotting to take Sakura and secondly for waking him after he just fell asleep.

"We were just about to leave, we never meant you any harm." The second man said with his hands in a defensive manner.

Blood splattered all over his clothes as Sasuke punched him in the face with a crackling sound coming from his nose. Hurriedly he covered his nose trying to stop blood from pooling out.

"I beg to differ." Sasuke said and raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, yes, we came for the pink haired woman."The first man said still against the dresser with his voice shaking.

"How did you know you would find her here?"

"Those two brats, their father played his role perfectly. He did it all to get his wife back if only he knew that she was already dead. Our leader only wants that woman. He said, pointing to Sakura.

"Who's your leader? Is it Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, placing his sword against the man's throat.

"Do you think I'm senile enough to tell you that, he will kill me if I tell anyone his identity." The first man replied.

"How about I just kill you now then?" Sasuke said and placed the sharp tip of the sword against his chest piercing the skin above his heart.

The man with the broken nose started laughing hysterically. "We are already dead inside." He said and slammed a kunai into his comrade's chest leaving him to bleed out.

"We only answer to our master Uchiha." He said and slammed the same kunai into his own chest. Both of their bodies started crumbling leaving only two heaps of ash on the floor.

X

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto :)

Hey! Happy ssmonth! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for all reviews, follows, favs and for taking the time to read this, I really do appreciate it a lot! :) sorry for any mistakes ;) please let me know what you think ;) cheerio :)


End file.
